Erwarte stets das Unerwartete
by Larcimosa
Summary: Man sollte meinen, einen Todesser könnte so leicht nichts schockieren oder Angst machen. Falsch gedacht. Ein klitzekleines Problem bringt das Leben von Rodolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange ganz schön durcheinander.
1. Schatz, ich muss dir etwas sagen

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich erlaube sie mir für meine Kreativität auszuleihen und verdiene nichts damit. Die Idee bzw. Handlung dieser Geschichte obliegt jedoch meiner Verantwortung.

* * *

Die Vase flog quer durch den Raum und der junge Mann musste sich erneut vor fliegendem Porzellan wegducken.

„Du…!!"

Der Hauself, welcher gerade in das Zimmer schlich, ging schnellstmöglich wieder rückwärts hinaus, auch wenn er nicht der Angesprochene war, so musste man sich schließlich nicht unnötig der äußerst schlechten Laune seiner jungen Herrin aussetzen.

„Schatz, bitte… beruhige dich wieder. In deiner Verfassung ist das nicht gut… Liebling…nein… nicht die Ming-Vase…die….verflucht.", mit diesen Worten ging der Mann, ein Zauberer, wieder in Deckung.

Hinter ihm zerschellte das Erbstück seiner Mutter an der marmorierten Wand des Zimmers. Er konnte durchaus verstehen, dass seine Frau aufgebracht war. Nun gut, es ist ein Unterschied ob sich eine Frau aufgeregt oder ob es Bellatrix Lestrange ist, die fuchsteufelswild wird.

Auf der anderen Seite dachte sich Mr. Lestrange gerade, dass seine Ehefrau sich gar nicht so aufregen müsse, denn schließlich kam der momentane Streitpunkt in den meisten Familien vor.

„Beruhigen? Ich soll mich BERUHIGEN? Wer hat mich denn in diese sogenannte Verfassung gebracht? Du!! Das ist deine Schuld. Verdammt nochmal, ich dachte wir hätten eine Abmachung. Aber nein… DU kannst dich ja nicht daran halten… nicht wahr? Und nenn mich nicht Schatz oder Liebling, VERSTANDEN!", brüllte die Dame des Hauses und rauschte hinaus aus dem Zimmer, selbstverständlich nicht ohne vorher noch einmal deftig die Tür zuknallen.

Seufzend und mit einem Schweißfilm auf der Stirn setzte sich Rodolphus Lestrange auf die elegante Ledercouch. Er musste zunächst mal wieder durchatmen und wurde sich des unverschämten Glücks, dass er gehabt hatte, erst langsam bewusst. Oh ja, es hätte wesentlich schlimmer kommen können, wenn seine Frau den Zauberstab zur Hand gehabt hätte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Rodolphus, ob es möglich war, dass Bellatrix eben diesen gerade holen ging, verwarf jedoch dann den Gedanken wieder, als er die Eingangstür des Hauses mit einem lauten Knall zuschlagen hörte.

Der Zauberer lockerte die Krawatte, stemmte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Immer wieder fragte er sich, wie es hatte soweit kommen können. Rodolphus liebte seine Frau mehr als diese ahnen konnte, mehr als der dunkle Lord wissen durfte und mehr als er sich hätte eingestehen können und dennoch hatte er sie hintergangen und ihr Vertrauten ausgenutzt.

War es die Sache wert, fragte der Zauberer sich ständig. Was wenn Bellatrix ihn nun verlassen würde? Absurd oder vielleicht doch nicht?

Unruhig erhob sich der dunkelhaarige Mann, ging zur Bar und holte sich ein Flasche Feuerwhisky, ein Glas würde überflüssig sein.

Zur gleichen Zeit schritt Bellatrix Lestrange ebenfalls unruhig und mit hitzigem Gemüt vor der Eingangstür von Malfoy Manor hin und her. Gefühlte Stunden wartete die Hexe auf Einlass.

Kaum öffnete ihr der Hauself Dobby die Tür, stieß Bellatrix diese weiter auf, versetzte dem minderwertigen Geschöpf eine Tritt damit es aus dem Weg war und richtete ihr Augenmerk auf die hochgewachsene Gestalt mit Zeitung und einer Tasse Tee in beiden Händen, die gerade auf dem Weg in den Salon war.

„Narcissa? Wo ist sie?", fauchte Bellatrix schlecht gelaunt.

„Im Salon. Dir auch einen angenehmen Tag, Schwägerin.", gab der blonde Zauberer, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu Antwort.

Ein verächtliches Schnaube brachte die Schwarzhaarige gerade noch zu Stande, ehe sie vor dem Hausherren weiter zu Salon ging und ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuknallte.

Lucius Malfoy, der anscheinend bei der Unterredung unerwünscht schien, freute sich kurzweilig nicht allzu eilig hinter seiner Schwägerin hergegangen zu sein, denn sonst hätte er sich wohlmöglich durch das schnell zufallende Türblatt, seine Nase gebrochen, welche er für gewöhnlich im etwas höher trug, als der Durchschnitt der Zauberergesellschaft.

Dennoch zog er sich nun mit einem zornigen Gesichtsausdruck in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück.

**Über Reviews jedweder Form (Tipps, Anmerkungen, Meinungen, Lob und auch konstruktive Kritik) würde ich mich sehr freuen.**


	2. Schwesterngespräche

**2. Schwesterngespräche **

Erstaunt und doch zeitgleich erfreut begrüßte Narcissa Malfoy ihr älteste Schwester: „Hallo, Bella. Schön, dass du uns besuchst. Bitte, setzt dich doch."

„Hallo. Narcissa, ich hab ein Problem…", Fingernägel kauend setzt sich die ältere der beiden Hexen nervös in einen Sessel.

„Du meine Güte, wenn du das schon so offen zugibst, muss es ein schwerwiegendes Problem sein. Magst du einen Tee, Kaffee… Feuerwhisky?", hackte die platinblonde Hausherrin nach. Sie wusste auch nicht so recht, wie sie mit Bellatrix umgehen sollte. Das war für Zissa so gesehen eine Premiere. Noch nie hatte die Älteste die Jüngste um Rat gebeten oder zumindest offiziell gestanden, dass sie ein Problem hatte. Und was es auch war, Narzissa gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, dass es etwas gab, was Bellatrix Lestrange dermaßen aufwühlte.

„Er hat den Bogen überspannt, Zissa…. Ähm Whisky, ach nein geht nicht… öhm Tee bitte. Danke. Ich denke, ich werde Rodolphus verlassen.", tat die schwarzhaarige Hexe kund.

„Was? Wieso das denn? Bist du verrückt? Was hat er denn angestellt, dass du ihn verlassen willst?" Narcissa reichte ihrer Schwester perplex eine der beiden Tassen Tee, welche sie gerade heraufbeschworen hatte und setzt sich mit einer eleganten fließenden Bewegung Bella gegenüber.

„ER hat mich hintergangen, auf eine Art und Weise und zu einem Preis…Salazar, grauenhaft. Das kann ich nicht tolerieren."

„Merlin, Bella lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Womit hat er dich hintergangen?"

Langsam aber sicher wurde nun die blonde Hexe nervös, allerdings nur aus lauter Neugierde.

Mittlerweile war Bellatrix wieder aufgestanden und schritt aufgeregt im Zimmer hin und her.

„Rodolphus und ich, wir hatte ein Abmachung, die er gebrochen hat und das auf eine hinterlistige Art und Weise."

Narcissa nahm noch einen Schluck Tee, als ihre Schwester mit einer theatralischen Weltuntergangs-Geste schließlich mit dem Wesentlichen herausrückte:

„Ich bin schwanger."

Kaum hatten die Wörter Bellatrix' Mund verlassen, prustete ihre kleine Schwester den teuren, schwarzen Tee auf den wesentlich teureren Teppich und begann wie wild zu husten. Nach einer Weile Husten, Würgen und Ätzen erlangte die blonde Dame ganz langsam ihre Contenance wieder, während Bella das ganze Spektakel mit gelangweiltem Blick und hochgezogener Augenbraue begutachtet hatte.

„Ich…höh..grrhm... Merlin Bellatrix Elladora ich könnte hier…", wieder wurde Narcissa von einem Hustenreiz unterbrochen.

Japsend fuhr sie fort: „Ich könnte hier an schwarzem Tee krepieren und du stehst seelenruhig und tatenlos daneben."

Die jüngere Hexe nahm wieder Haltung an und strich sich vornehm die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Für einen kurzen Moment rollten die Augen der Todesserin in Richtung Decke ehe sie ihre jüngere Schwester an fuhr: „Verfluchte, stinkende Trollscheiße…Narcissa!! Könntest du bitte der Sache ein wenig mehr Ernst beimessen? Ich meine das ist eine fruchtbare Katastrophe, verstehst du das nicht, ich … ich kann unmöglich dieses Blubberbläschen ausbrüten und einen auf Hausfrau und Mutter machen. Ich… ich bin Todesserin und nicht geschaffen für diese gefährlichen und gemeinen kleinen Kinder. Die sind laut, sabbern, haben ständig Hunger, quengeln rum, machen Dinge kaputt oder wohlmöglich machen sie sogar in die Hose, du weißt schon wie damals als wir beide auf dein Patenkind aufpassen mussten… Merlin… hatte das gestunken...!"

Völlig fertig ließ sich die gestandene Todesserin in den Sessel fallen und sah ihre Schwester verzweifelt an.

„Oh mein Gott, du bist wirklich schwanger?", fragte Narcissa halb belustigt und halb entsetzt. Tatsächlich verspürte sie den Drang hysterisch loszulachen.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Bellatrix ihr Gegenüber an.

„Ja! Glaubst du, ich mache über so etwas Witze?? Du weißt was ich davon halte. Habe das volle Schwangerschaftsprogramm von Rodolphus gebucht bekommen: morgendliche Übelkeit, fetter Bauch was unweigerlich zu einer versauten Figur führt, einer schmerzhaften Geburt, dass ich mir wahrscheinlich wünschen würde, der dunkle Lord möge mich zur Entspannung bitte foltern und der Hauptpreis ist dieser quäkenden Wurm. Toll oder? Wünscht sich jede Frau…"

„Bellatrix… du bist nicht wie jede Frau, also hör auf solche Vergleiche zu ziehen. Ob du es glauben willst oder nicht die meisten Frauen freuen sich darüber, wenn sie ein Kind erwarten. Zudem ist das ja wohl nicht Rodolphus alleinige Schuld, du hast genauso dieses Kind gezeugt wie er. Wieso hast du denn nicht verhütet, wenn du kein Kind wolltest?", hackte Zissa nun doch etwas ärgerlich nach.

„Wo wir beim springenden Punkt wären. Ich nehme bereits entsprechende Tränke, dass eben dies nicht passiert. Sei gewisse es IST Rod's Schuld, er hat es gerade eben zugegeben, dieser… Mir fällt schon keine Betitelung mehr für so jemanden ein.", erwiderte Bella erzürnt.

Mit runzelnder Stirn beobachtete Narcissa ihre Schwester stillschweigend eine Weile, dann stand sie auf setzte sich neben Bella und nahm diese in den Arm.

„Beruhig dich erstmal und erzähl mir bitte die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an.", meinte Narcissa nun im sanften Ton.

* * *

**Vielen Dank bereits an die ersten Reviewschreiber für ihr Feedback.**

**Über Reviews jedweder Form (Tipps, Anmerkungen, Meinungen, Lob und auch konstruktive Kritik) freue ich mich jeder Zeit. **


	3. Gewissen

**3. Gewissen **

„Fünfthen Wann auf dehs doten Wanns Kischde, oho un ne Buddle woll Ruhm."

Ein stark angetrunkener Rodolphus Lestrange lag auf der Couch und grölte fragwürdige Muggellieder vor sich hin.

Lediglich seine Hose und sein Hemd trug er noch an sich, alle anderen Kleidungsstücke hatte er auf dem Boden des Zimmers verteilt, sogar seiner Socken hatte der Zauberer sich entledigt.

Natürlich war es nicht bei einer Flasche Feuerwhisky geblieben, denn Bellatrix war bisher nicht wieder in das gemeinsame Anwesen zurückgekehrt. So wie Rodolphus vermutete musste es nun Mittag des nächsten Tages sein.

Mit einem Bein über die Rückenlehne der Couch musterte der Zauberer die Flasche in seinen beiden Händen, während er vor sich hinbrabbelte: „Schie kommt beschdimd nisch mehr surüg. Dawei liep isch schie doch. Scho ein Mischt"

Rodolphus leerte die Flasche und warf diese an die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo sich bereits ein nicht unbeachtlicher Haufen Scherben ansammelte.

„Nochwehr Mischt…"

Langsam rollte er sich von der bequemen Liegefläche hinunter, rappelte sich auf und ging gefährlich wankend wieder Richtung Bar. Mit beiden Händen stützte der Zauberer sich an dem Regal mit den verbliebenen Spirituosen ab und versuchte verkrampft die Etiketten der restlichen Flaschen zu lesen. Als Rodolphus noch nicht einmal mehr dies zu Stande brachte, sah er endlich ein, dass es wohl doch besser sei, diesen immensen Alkoholkonsum einzustellen. Der Hausherr schaffte es gerade noch so zurück zur Couch, welches er nun zum Bett umfunktionierte, ehe dem Todesser bereits die Augen zu fielen.

Doch der Schlaf sollte nicht lange wären, denn das im Kreis stattfindende Besenfliegen wurde Rod dann doch zu extrem und so trat er schnellstmöglich den Weg ins nächstgelegene Badezimmer an.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichte der Todesser die Toilette und musste sich schon übergeben. Nach einer Weile und einigen Entleerungen später saß Rodolphus wie ein Häufchen Elend neben dem Klo und dachte, dass er dieses Leid wohl verdient habe, denn er wäre an dem ganzen Schlamassel schuld. Schuld dran, dass seine Frau jetzt schwanger war, sie ihn verlassen habe und er sich letztlich hatte betrinken müssen.

Warum hatte er das überhaupt getan?

Bellatrix und er hatte bereits vor der Hochzeit vereinbart keine Kinder zubekommen, sie waren beide nicht die Typen von Menschen die mit Kindern umgehen konnten, zudem waren sie sehr hochrangige Todesser im engsten Kreise des dunklen Lords, um ein Kind großzuziehen hätte seine Frau also nicht mehr ihrer Tätigkeit als Todesserin nachgehen können. Und nun, hatte er alles über den Haufen geworfen. Bestärkt durch die Argumente seiner Mutter und seiner Schwiegermutter, dass die Familie einen Erben bräuchte, dass er der Mann im Hause sei und viele weitere teilweise haltlose Dinge, welche sie ihm einsouffliert hatten. Schließlich war er hergegangen hatte den Inhalt von Bellatrix verhütenden Mitteln weggekippt und durch harmlose Vitamintränke ersetzt, danach war er natürlich sehr darauf bedacht schnellstmöglich einen Erben zuzeugen. Sein gesteigertes Interesse an entsprechender Aktivität, kam seiner Frau keinesfalls ungewöhnlich vor. Sex gehörte bei den Ehepartnern zu deren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Nach Rodolphus Meinung gab es im ganzen Gebäude kein Zimmer, in welchem sie es noch nicht getrieben hatten. Ein sachtes Grinsen legte sich über die blassen Gesichtszüge des Todessers ehe er tieftraurig neben der Toilette einschlief.

Einige Stunden später erschien Bellatrix im Anwesen, demütig nahm ihr der Hauself den Mantel ab und murmelte nur noch: „Gut, dass Herrin wieder da ist."

Mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck machte sich die Hexe auf den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer, sie hatte bei ihrer Schwester übernachtet, um lange und ausgiebig Bellas „Problem" zu besprechen. Obwohl Narcissa der Todesserin mehrmals zusicherte, dass sie ihr bei dem Kind helfen würde, kam sich Bellatrix doch recht verloren vor und was das Schlimmste war, sie wusste immer noch nicht was sie machen sollte. Rodolphus verlassen oder nicht? Das Kind behalten oder nicht?

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen suchte sie sich erst einmal eines ihrer vielen verschiedenen schwarzen Negligés heraus und schlenderte müde in Richtung Badezimmer um dort in der Badewanne zu entspannen.

Kaum war die Klinke hinuntergedrückt und die Tür aufgeschoben, stand Bellatrix mit offenem Mund im Badezimmer.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn hier passiert?", redete die Hexe eigentlich mehr mit sich selbst.

Das Badezimmer sah aus als hätte dort ein Kleinkrieg gewütet. Das Augemerk der Schwarzhaarigen richtete sich nun auf ihren Ehemann der in der leeren Badewanne schlief, allem Anschein nach hatte er es geschafft noch einen besseren Schlafplatz als zu finden, als neben der Toilette.

Der Geruch von Erbrochenem und einer nicht unbeachtlichen Alkoholfahne ließ Bellatrix das Bad fluchtartig wieder verlassen.

Den erste Hauself, welcher ihr über den Weg lief, wies Bella an das Badezimmer zu säubern, ihren Mann könne er allerdings genau dort liegen lassen wo er wäre.

Schon wieder etwas wütender stiefelte nun die Todesserin in ein anderes Badezimmer im nächsten Stockwerk. Dort ließ sie sich ein heißes Bad ein und versuchte abzuschalten. Doch das Bild von ihrem besoffenen Ehemann der schlafend in der Badewanne eine Etage tiefer lag, drängte sich immer wieder in ihre Gedanken. Bellatrix war gespalten in ihrer Gefühlswelt, auf der einen Seite hatte Rodolphus nichts anderes verdient, als das womit er sich selbst bestraft hatte doch auf der anderen Seite stand ihr Mitleid für ihren Ehemann der sich bestimmt hundselend fühlte.

Schließlich beendete Bellatrix die Badesession und machte sich fertig um wieder hinunter zu gehen.

Im unteren Badezimmer wieder angekommen, stellte die Hexe fest, dass der Hauself ausnahmsweise ihrem Befehl umgehend nachgekommen sein musste, denn das Bad war wieder gewohnt sauber und es herrschte ein angenehmer Duft. Nun stand Bellatrix vor der Badewanne und beobachtete den schlafenden Rodolphus, auf einer Seite war das Gesicht des Zauberers ganz zerknautscht, weil es auf einer zur Faust gebildeten Hand lag.

Die Schwarzhaarige musst leicht schmunzeln und fand, dass ihr Mann richtig süss aussah, wenn er so schlief.

Zunächst versuchte Bella den schlafenden Rodolphus so aus der Wanne zu hieven, was aber nicht zu schaffen war. Ihr Mann war groß und ziemlich muskulös, was ihn nicht sonderlich leicht machte. Also ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer, holte ihren Zauberstab und mit einem Wink, schwebte der Körper des Todessers nun vor Bellatrix her ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen legte die Hexe ihren Mann auf seiner Seite des Bettes ab, für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegte sie Rod so liegen zu lassen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Sie zog ihm das Hemd sowie die Hose aus und versuchte den schweren Klotz unter die Decke zu bringen. Letzteres endlich geschafft, kletterte sie müde ebenfalls unter die Decke, gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf seine Schulter und drehte sich dann auf die andere Seite um ihren Schlaf zu finden.


	4. Guten Morgen

**4. Guten Morgen**

Rodolphus blinzelte, schoss hoch und schaute sich desorientiert um. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst wo er sich befand und dass er unmenschliche Kopfschmerzen hatte. Vorsichtig ließ er sich wieder zurückfallen. Der Zauberer fragte sich wie er es in dem Zustand der völligen Trunkenheit noch geschafft hatte, sich zu entkleiden und in sein Ehebett zu klettern.

Leicht ätzend drehte er sich zur Seite und blickte erstaunt auf den zarten Rücken seiner Ehefrau, ihr langes schwarzes Haar lag über das Kissen verteilt. Erst glaubt Rodolphus Halluzinationen zu haben, schlief doch Bellatrix seelenruhig neben ihm, als ob nichts gewesen sei. Der Hausherr erschrak, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass seine Bella ihn in seinen desolaten Zustand gesehen haben könnte. Ach was heißt könnte, sie hatte ihn mit Sicherheit gesehen. Auch, wenn er nicht mehr genau sagen konnte, wo er sich zuletzt aufgehalten hatte.

Langsam glitt eine seiner Hände hinüber zu seiner Frau, seine Finger vergruben sich in ihrem schönen Haar und schließlich hatte Rodolphus eine dicke Locke gegriffen mit welcher er zwischen den Finger spielte. Die schwarze Locke war so kostbar wie alles andere auch an seiner Frau. Er liebte und begehrte seine Frau sehr, so sehr, dass es fast wehtat und dass er sich mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und seiner Seele für das schämte, was er getan hatte.

Doch mit der unerwarteten Anwesenheit von Bellatrix wuchs auch Rodolphus Hoffnung, dass noch nicht alles verloren war, dass sie ihn vielleicht doch nicht verlassen würde.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr und der Zauberer stellte fest, dass es vier Uhr morgens war, obwohl er sich immer noch nicht richtig fit fühlte, schaffte er es nicht wieder einzuschlafen. Stattdessen beobachtete der Todesser seine schlafende Ehefrau, bis diese sich plötzlich im Schlaf drehte und er nicht schnell genug die Hand wegziehen konnte. Von der anfänglichen, fremdartigen Berührung an ihrer Wange wachte Bellatrix langsam auf.

Das fühlte sich so gar nicht nach ihrem Kissen an.

Die Hexe war noch sehr müde und im Grunde genommen nicht gewillt die Augen aufzuschlagen um zu sehen, was sich an ihre Wange befand. Dennoch tat sie es aus reiner Neugierde. Verschlafen öffnete Bellatrix lediglich das rechte Auge und machte es schnell wieder zu. Natürlich wusste sie nun was das an zwischen ihrer Wange und dem Kopfkissen war. ER hatte dort seine Hand liegen. Die Todesserin hatte schon gar nicht mehr an IHN gedacht und dass sie noch eigentlich auf IHN wütend war.

„Ich hab gesehen, dass du wach bist, Liebling." hörte die Hexe eine leicht kratzende Stimme neben sich.

Fester presste sie die Augen zu und atmete aus. Die Schwarzhaarige war im Grunde genommen nicht gewillt ihren Mann zu beachten, lieber wollte sie weiterschlafen. Doch im Moment wollte es ihr einfach nicht gelingen, denn sie hasste es beim Schlafen beobachtet zu werden. Wieder öffnete Bella das rechte Auge, schlug mit einer genervten Geste ihres rechten Arms auf die Decke ehe sie das andere Auge öffnete.

Welch ein Anblick, dachte sie. Herrlich, sie sah in das elendig aussehende Gesicht ihres Ehemannes, den sie vor einigen Stunden in dieses Bett verfrachtet hatte. Die Spuren seiner kleinen „Privatfeier" konnte man deutlich in seinem Gesicht und besonders in seinen Augen lesen. Die Hexe war sich sicher, dass der Promillespiegel von Rodolphus immer noch in einem nicht annehmbaren Rahmen lag, zumindest machte es nicht den Eindruck.

Grimmig schaute die Ehefrau den Ehemann an nur widerwillig zwang sie sich zu einer verbalen Reaktion.

„Was?" fragte sie Rod

„Was, was?" kam prompt die Gegenfrage.

Es sollte ein Schlagabtausch folgen. Sie mit zu raubtierhaften Schlitzen verengten Augen und er mit teils verwirrtem und teils beleidigtem Blick.

„Was willst du?" eröffnete Bellatrix das Gefecht.

„Nichts, ich sehe dich an."

„Was gibt es denn da zusehen?"

„Dich"

„Mich?"

„Ja, dich und meine Hand."

„Dann tue deine Hand doch weg und dreh dich um."

„Du liegst auf meiner Hand, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist und ich dreh mich nicht um. Dreh du dich doch um, wenn dir was nicht passt."

„Du kannst deine Hand auch einfach wegziehen. Ja, mir passt was nicht. Mal stark überlegen was es ist, ach ich weiß, mein immer noch besoffener Ehemann der mich anstarrt und der gar nicht in diesem Bett liegen würde, hätte ich ihn nicht hier hergebracht."

„Ich bin nicht mehr besoffen und habe dich nicht gebeten mich in unser Ehebett zubringen."

„Oh, wie interessant. Dann hätte ich dich wohl besser in unserer Badewanne liegen lassen sollen. Nachdem die Hauselfen ja bereits, das durch dich verursachte Chaos beseitigen mussten."

„Ja, das wäre eine Option gewesen."

„Pah…"

„Tzzzz…."

„Kannst du mir mal sagen warum du dich so betrinken musstest?"

„Nein."

„Was?"

„Was, was?"

„Hör auf mit deinen Spielchen, Rodolphus."

„Mit welchen Spielchen denn?"

„Du weißt genau was ich meine. Also, bekomme ich noch eine vernünftige Antwort auf meine Frage?"

Für einige Minuten herrschte Stille im Schlafzimmer der Eheleute, bis sich der Zauberer zu einer Antwort im Stande fühlte: „ Nun, ich hab gedacht du hättest mich verlassen."

„Na, das war schon mal gar nicht so abwegig. Denn mit genau dem Gedanken hatte ich auch gespielt. Es ist allein deiner Schwägerin zu verdanken, dass ich es noch nicht getan habe."

„Es tut mir leid. Wie oft, soll ich mich denn noch entschuldigen."

„Eine Entschuldigung in diesem Falle? Rodolphus, du hast nicht mal eben eine teurer Tasse hinunter fallen lassen, oder sonst irgendeinen Gegenstand kaputtgemacht wofür man sich für gewöhnlich entschuldigt und verziehen ist die Sache. Du hast mich hintergangen, du hast mein Vertrauen missbraucht, unsere Vereinbarung gebrochen und mich mit Vorsatz geschwängert. Und jetzt kommst du mir mit einem „Es tut mir leid."!??? Hast du mal einen Moment lang über diese Sache nachgedacht? Überlegt wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn ich von einem Heiler gesagt bekomme „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie sind schwanger." oder wenn mir dann im Nachhinein mein Ehemann gesteht, dass meine Tränke, die eigentlich genau eine solche Schwangerschaft verhindern sollten, von ihm durch harmlose Vitamintränke ersetzt wurden? Hast du auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was der Dunkle Lord sagen würde, wenn er erfährt, dass ihm seine treueste und fähigste Anhängerin, wegen eines Kindes nicht zur Verfügung steht?"

„Bella…ich…"

„Nein, hast du nicht. An all dies hast du nicht gedacht, sondern einzig und allein nur an DICH. Du bist ein elender Egoist, ein Lügner und ein Feigling, Rodolphus Lestrange."

Nun schlug Bellatrix energisch die Bettdecke bei Seite, stieg aus dem Bett, schnappte sich aufgebracht ihren Morgenmantel und kam gar nicht mehr dazu ihn zu binden, als eine enorme Übelkeit in ihr hochstieg.

Fluchtartig verließ die Hexe mit der Hand vor dem Mund das Schlafzimmer in Richtung des Bades.

Die Worte der schwarzhaarigen Todesserin hallten immer wieder und wieder durch den Kopf ihres Mannes. Dieser drehte sich nun auf den Rücken und legte die Handballen seine beiden Hände auf seine Augen, damit die verräterische Flüssigkeit, welche sich in ihnen gesammelt hatte nicht austreten konnte.

„Merlin, was hab ich nur getan."


	5. Aufregung am Morgen, bringt Kummer & Sor

**5. Aufregung am Morgen, bringt Kummer und Sorgen?**

Tage und Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. In dieser Zeit hatte das Ehepaar Lestrange den Gipfel des gegenseitigen Anschweigens erreicht.

Einziger und zudem lauter Wortwechsel, war lediglich an dem Tag erfolgt, als der Dunkle Lord über das kleine Problem der Todesser erfahren hatte.

Wie ein ungläubiges Kind an Weihnachten, was den Weihnachtsmann nebst Renntieren und Schlitten gesehen hat, so hatte der Dunkle Lord geschaut als ihm seine treueste und fähigste Todesserin mitteilte, dass sie schwanger sei. Darauf war dieser mehrere Minuten lang in joviales Lachen verfallen, gefolgt von einigen wirklich derben Witzen, was wieder zum Lachen führte, um festzustellen, dass es sich nicht um einen schlechten Scherz seitens Bellatrix Lestrange handelte, wie er zu nächst angenommen hatte. Es war die Wahrheit gewesen und das schockierte Voldemort doch wirklich, bedeutete dies doch, dass ihm ein sehr fähiger Anhänger, zum Ausführen wichtiger Aufträge eine ganze Zeit lang nicht zur Verfügung stehen würde. Letztlich kommentierte der Dunkle Lord das Ganze mit einem beinahe gestammelten: „Auch du grüne Drachenscheiße!"

Doch Lord Voldemort hatte schnell seine Fassung wieder erlangt und anstatt, Bellatrix in ihrer Ansicht zu bestärken, dass Kind nicht zu behalten, hatte er sich auf den Standpunkt gestellt, dass es wohlmöglich gar nicht so schlecht sei, wenn die Lestranges, nicht nur im üblichen Erfüllen ihrer Todesserpflichten sondern auch durch Fortbestehen ihrer reinblütigen Linie etwas für die Reinblutgesellschaft taten.

Deprimiert hatte Bellatrix die Ansicht ihres Meisters zur Kenntnis genommen. Nach etlichen Morgen mit Übelkeit, absonderlichen Frühstücksgewohnheiten, Müdigkeit, Heulphasen und anderen Stimmungsschwankungen nahte der von Bella vereinbarte Termin im St.-Mungo-Hospital. Sie fühlt sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken das Krankenhaus erneut aufsuchen zu müssen, seit der schockierenden Nachricht vor geraumer Zeit über die Schwangerschaft, war ihre Abneigungen gegenüber Heilern und dem Hospital an sich, enorm gestiegen. Dennoch war die Hexe zu dem Entschluss gekommen dieses Blubberbläschen was von Bellatrix mittlerweile zur Billardkugel befördert worden war nicht zu behalten. Ihre Schwester hatte mit ihren Ratschlägen genau das Gegenteil von dem erreicht, was sie eigentlich bewirkten wollte, nämlich, dass ihre ältere Schwester endlich das Kind akzeptiert und beginnt sich darauf einzustellen.

Es war wie es immer war, alle möglichen Leute versuchten der dickköpfigen Todesserin ihre eigenen Meinungen aufzuzwingen, welche natürlich für das Kind sprachen. Bis auf Lucius Malfoy der sich mit seinem unerwünschten Kommentar dahingehend aussprach, dass man ein Kind wohl eher von einem Bergtroll aufziehen lassen könne, als von seiner Schwägerin.

Bellatrix die sich unter Druck gesetzt und mit dem katastrophalen Problem alleingelassen fühlte, machte, das was sie in solchen Situationen immer tat. Sie wählte genau den Weg, von welchem ihr die ganze Zeit abgeraten wurde. Es lag in der Natur der Schwarzhaarige nicht das zu tun was Andere von ihr erwarteten.

Sollte Bella nach Auffassung ihrer Eltern, nach dem Schulabschluss Lucius Malfoy heiraten, so wählte sie Rodolphus Lestrange. Sollte die Hexe nach Ansicht ihrer Mutter ein weißes konservatives Brautkleid tragen, so entschied sie sich für ein dunkelrotes Kleid mit betonendem Dekollete. Sahen es ihre Mutter und ihre Schwiegermutter es als angebracht, dass Bellatrix nach der Hochzeit Heim und Herd behütete, eine gute Ehe- und Hausfrau sein sollte, so machte es ihre dickköpfige Tochter beziehungsweise Schwiegertochter wieder anders und schloss sich den Todessern an.

Am frühen Morgen machte sich also Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch auf ins St.-Mungo-Hospital um sich ihres „Problems" zu entledigen. Bereits früh war die Hexe, ohne ihren Ehemann zu wecken und über ihr Vorhaben informiert zu haben, aufgestanden, teilte den Hauselfen geistesabwesend mit, dass sie ins Mungo sei und hatte gegen neun Uhr das gemeinsame Anwesen verlassen.

Wenig später realisierte Rodolphus Lestrange beim Aufwachen, dass seine Frau nicht mehr neben ihm Bett ruhte. Was ihn das erste Mal stutzen ließ, denn Bella war bekannt dafür ein Morgenmuffel zu sein und dass sie es schaffte vor ihm aufzustehen grenzte beinahe an ein Wunder. Nach der Morgentoilette, das Frühstück war bereits durch die Hauselfen hergerichtet, so empfand der Zauberer es doch als arg seltsam, als er in das opulente Esszimmer ging und seine Ehefrau auch dort nicht zu sehen war.

Erschrocken blieb der Hausherr zunächst einen kurzen Moment, wie angewurzelt stehen, denn er erinnerte sich wieder an seinen Fund vor einigen Tagen auf Bellatrix' Schreibtisch. Durch Zufall und in Abwesenheit seiner Frau war ihm ein Schriftstück aufgefallen, es war ein Kaufvertrag gewesen über ein Haus im Süden Englands. Rodolphus gepackt vor Panik und in der Befürchtung seine Frau hätte ihn verlassen, brüllte das halbe Anwesen nach einem der Hauselfen zusammen, der auch gleich erschien.

„Der Herr wünschen?" quieckte der Elf verängstig.

„Wo ist SIE?" fuhr Rodolphus das Geschöpf an.

„W-Was meint der H-Herr?"

„MEINE FRAU! WO IST MEINE FRAU?!"

„H-Herrin wollte ins K-Krankenh-haus."

„Ins Krankenhaus? Was sollte meine Frau im Kranken…"

Geschockt weiteten sich Rodolphus Augen, schließlich war er nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und konnte eins und eins zusammenzählen.

Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter, bevor er die nächste Frage stellte, obgleich er wusste, dass Bellatrix einen Hauselfen nie darüber aufgeklärt hätte, was sie in einem Krankenhaus wollte. Zittrig stützte der Todesser sich am gedeckten Frühstückstisch ab.

„Hast du zufällig mitbekommen, was sie im Krankenhaus will?"

„N-Nein, Herr. Di-Die Herrin nichts gesagt h-hat." krächzte der Elf, in der Hoffnung sich endlich dem zornigen Hausherrn entziehen zu können.

Mit einem lauten Knall hatte Rodolphus im selben Moment eine Kaffeetasse vom Tisch genommen und gegen die Wand geschleudert.

Dann stiefelte er wütend aus dem Anwesen und apparierte ans St.-Mungo-Hospital um seine Frau vor einer etwaigen Dummheit abzuhalten. Er hoffte inständig, dass er noch rechtzeitig kam. Angst und Wut bildeten im Todesser eine gefährliche Mischung, die zu Explosion drängte.

Der Todesser betrat das Hospital mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht und bedrohlicher Körperhaltung. Doch so gleich wurde er von einer zuckersüßen Stimme am Empfang aufgehalten.

„Schönen Guten Tag. Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen, Sir?"

„JA, allerdings das können Sie. Hat sich eine Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange heute Morgen hier angemeldet? Wenn, ja Station, Stockwerk und Zimmer und das ganze am besten Gestern, Miss."

Ungeduldig baute der Zauberer sich vor der zierlichen und skeptisch dreinblickenden Empfangssekretärin auf.

„Sie verstehen sicher Sir, dass ich Ihnen über etwaige Patienten keine Auskunft geben darf. Geschweige denn, wo diese sich in diesem Gebäude aufhalten" erwiderte die junge Dame pflichtbewusst.

„Es handelt sich um meine Frau, also bitte!" forderte Rodolphus und verstärkte sein Anliegen mit zusammenballten Fäusten die er auf der Platte der Anmeldungstheke platzierte. Der Sekretärin wurde die Sache immer unbehaglicher, was man ihr auch ansah, die Dame stand kurz davor den Sicherheitsdienst zu informieren.

„Sir, selbst wenn es sich um Ihre Frau handeln würde, dürfe ich Ihnen keine Auskünfte geben, sei denn es handle sich um einen Notfall, dass heißt, wenn Ihre Frau aufgrund eines Unfalls oder dergleichen in dieses Hospital gebracht worden wäre und dazu zählt es nicht, wenn sie zum Beispiel einen vereinbarten Termin zu irgendeiner Untersuchung wie auch immer hätte." betonte nun die Hexe.

„Sie wohl mir wohl einen Kobold aufbinden, was?" dem Todesser platzte fast der Kragen, als er das hörte. Liebend gerne hätte er der Dame einen Unverzeihlichen angehext, doch das wäre mehr als töricht in diesem Hospital einen dieser Flüche zu benutzen und sei es nur der Imperius.

„Wissen Sie Miss, vergessen Sie es. Ich komm schon irgendwie klar" setzte der Zauberer nach und ging bereits eiligen Schrittes am Empfang, unter Protesten der Sekretärin, welche ihm mehrmals hinterher rief, dass er dies nicht dürfte, vorbei.

Mit schnellen Schritten verschwand Rodolphus Lestrange in der riesigen Masse von Patienten, Heilern, Schwestern und Pflegern die Hospitals die sich in der Aufenthaltshalle tummelten. Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit lang ehe er sich einigermaßen auf der gigantischen Tafel zu Recht fand und eine ungefähre Ahnung hatte wohin er gehen musste, um seine Frau zu finden.

Einige Treppen und Aufzüge später gelangte er auf die richtige Station, jetzt musste der Zauberer lediglich das richtige Stockwerk und was noch komplizierter sein würde, das richtige Zimmer ermitteln.

Dank einer sehr überzeugenden Konversation mit einem jungen Pfleger, der sich wohl freuen durfte mit dem Schrecken davongekommen zu sein, schaffte es der Todesser tatsächlich ins richtige Stockwerk und brauchte sich lediglich zwischen fünf Behandlungsräumen entscheiden.

Immer wieder fragte er sich was wäre, wenn er zu spät käme. Was würde er Bellatrix sagen? Könnte er ihr das verzeihen? Würde seine Frau damit zurechtkommen, dem eigenen Kind ein Ende bereitet zu haben? Seine Frau war Todesserin, eine der kaltblütigsten Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, aber sie war trotzdem auch eine Frau. Auch, wenn all dies letztlich seine Schuld war, so wollte der Zauberer dennoch nicht seine Ehefrau und sein Kind verlieren.

Jede Minute zählte nun.


	6. Anders als man denkt

**6. Anders als man denkt**

Rodolphus nahm die erste Tür die ihm im Blick war. Ein kurzes Anklopfen und der Zauberer öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, denn er wollte sicherlich nicht hereinplatzen wie ein Rhinozeros.  
Er hatte Glück allem Anschein nach besaß jedes Untersuchungszimmer ein Vorzimmer mit einer eigenen Sekretärin, denn sogleich wurde er von einer strengeren älteren Dame mit schweren Brillengläsern und einer altmodischen Lockenfrisur fixiert.

„Guten Tag, Madam…"

„Schönen guten Tag der Herr. Wie kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?" unterbrach ihn die Sekretärin in einem scharfen und missbilligenden Tonfall.

„Nun, ich such an meiner Frau vielleicht könnten Sie mir weiterhelfen, denn…"

„Nein, bedaure. Sie haben ohnehin hier nichts verloren, soweit ihre Frau sie nicht zu ihren Terminen mitnimmt." erwiderte die ältere Frau und fiel ihm ein weiteres Mal ins Wort.

Wie zuvor am Empfang entbrannte eine heikle Diskussion zwischen dem Todesser und der Sekretärin, doch Mr. Lestrange musste feststellen, dass sich die Alte nicht so leicht einschüchtern ließ, wie ihre Kollegin von vorhin. Das Ganze ging mittlerweile soweit und in einer Lautstärke, dass sich ein herannahender Pfleger verpflichtet fühlte, seiner Kollegin, die sich nun wie eine Kampfhenne vor dem groß gewachsenen Zauberer aufgebaut hatte, zur Hilfe zu eilen.

Die Szene, welche sich die ganze Zeit im Türrahme des Vorzimmers abspielte, wurde von einer Hexe, die mit verweinten Augen, ungläubigem Blick und Ansicht auf den Rücken des aufgebrachten Zauberers, beobachtet. Die Fassungslosigkeit der Frau wandelte sich doch schnell in Zorn. Die Beobachterin war sich sicher, dass der Unruhestifter sie nicht gesehen hatte, denn sonst würde er es nicht wagen einen solchen Aufstand vom Stapel zu brechen.

Rodolphus Lestrange indessen verspürte den innigen Drang diesem maulenden Waschweib und dem dreisten Helfer mit dem Cruciatus zu foltern. Doch wütend wendete er sich schließlich von den beiden Mitarbeitern des St.-Mungo ab und gerade als er über den Flur sah und schon die nächste Tür im Visier hatte, bemerkte er eine Frau. Sie war ihm anfangs in seiner Eile nicht aufgefallen, doch nun wünschte er hätte sie gesehen bevor er in das Vorzimmer gegangen war. Hinter sich hört Rodolphus noch die Zimmertür zuschlagen und gedämmte Stimmen, welche sich über seine Unverschämtheit echauffierten.

Es gab nicht viele Ereignisse oder Situationen die dem Reinblüter peinlich waren, doch unerwartet und zu seinem Ärger lief der sonst so kühle Todesser im Gesicht rot an.

Langsam bewegte er sich auf die Frau zu. Seine Frau. Bellatrix schaute ihren Mann immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Unfassbarkeit an, unfähig sich zu entscheiden, wie sie reagieren sollte.  
Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung wischte sie noch die verblieben Feuchtigkeit der verräterischen Tränen von den Wangen, an der Rötung der Augen änderte dies jedoch nichts.

„Bellatrix" presste Rod hervor und ging vor der sitzenden Ehefrau in die Hocke.

Keine Antwort kam von der Angesprochenen. Ihren Blick auf den Boden neben ihrem Ehemann gerichtet versuchte die Hexe ihr Gegenüber zu ignorieren.

„Bellatrix bitte."  
Immer noch keine Reaktion. Zaghaft wanderte die Hand des Todessers an die linke Wange seiner Frau. Schließlich umfasste er ihr Kinn und hob es sanft an. In dem Moment schloss Bellatrix die Augen und ihre Unterlippe zitterte.

Mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals und heiserer Stimme formte Rodolphus ein kaum hörbares „Bella, ich bitte dich."

In Zeitlupengeschwindigkeit hob die Hexe ihre schweren Augenlider.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Bella.

„Ich… wollte. Ich dachte du würdest…naja du weißt schon."

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Also, was bei Luzifer veranlasst dich hier so einen Aufstand zu machen?"

„Was ist mit dem Kind?"

„Du beantwortest nicht meine Frage."

„Du meine ja auch nicht."

„Ich hab dich zuerst was gefragt, nicht wahr?"

„Könnten wir dann aufhören uns gegenseitig anzugiften, wenn ich dir jetzt eine Antwort gebe?"

„Vielleicht."

„Vielleicht? Bellatrix, dass kann nicht so weitergehen mit uns beiden."

„Uns?… Tsss…Was du nicht sagst."

Seufzend entfernte Rodolphus seine Hand von dem Kinn der Todesserin. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal unheimlich müde, erschöpft und zu seiner Schande musste er zugeben, dass ihn Hilflosigkeit umfing.  
Mit einem weiteren Seufzer erhob er sich und nahm neben seiner Frau auf einem Sitz Platz. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, fuhr er sich erschöpft mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht.

„Ich dachte mir bereits in dem Moment als einer der Hauselfen mir erzählte, du seiest ins Krankenhaus, dass du dich gegen das Kind entschieden hast" erklärte Rodolphus traurig.

Er machte eine kurze Pause, eher fort fuhr: „Wie es scheint komme ich wohl zu spät."  
Neben sich hörte der Zauberer ein kehliges Geräusch, ein kurzer Seitenblick versetzte ihm einen weiteren Stich im Herzen. Bellatrix hatte nun den Oberköper mit den Ellebogen auf den Knien abgestützt und versuchte verkrampft ihre Fassung zu behalten. Verräterische Flüssigkeit stieg der Hexe wieder in die Augen.  
Rodolphus fühlte sich in der Annahme bestätigt, dass seine Frau an der Tatsache, ihr Kind getötet zu haben, zerbrechen würde. Dennoch saß er weiterhin völlig versteinert neben Bellatrix, die zitternd mittlerweile das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte.

„Ich…" weiterkam die Todesserin nicht, denn ihre Stimme bracht.

Mit enttäuschten Blick, mit welchem der Zauberer auf seiner Hände starrte, suchte er an Worten, mit denen er sich am besten mitteilen konnte, im Moment kam es dem Todesser nur so vor als habe er alles verloren, was ihm wichtig gewesen war. Sein Kind und seine Frau wie sie sonst gewesen war.  
Traurig schloss er abermals die Augen, nach einer Weile öffnete er sie wieder und blickte wieder zu seiner Ehefrau, welche nun die Tränen auf ihren Wangen nicht schnell genug wegwischen konnte ohne dass sie von jemandem bemerkt worden wären.

Bellatrix wäre am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken. Ihr untypischer Gefühlsausbruch war ihr ungemein peinlich.  
Plötzlich spürte sie die kräftigen Arme ihres Mannes um ihren Oberkörper, die sie in seine Nähe zogen. Eigentlich wollte die Hexe sich direkt wieder von ihm losreisen, doch Rod verhinderte es, indem er den Druck durch seine Arme verstärkte. Der Zauberer strich seiner Frau beruhigend über den Rücken und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, froh darüber, dass sie ihn gewähren ließ.

„Ich… ich h-hab" setzte sie an.

„Schh...Beruhige dich. Ich weiß" mit tröstender Stimme versuchte Rodolphus seine Frau zu beruhigen und unterbrach sie im Satz, wobei er der Ansicht war, dass er nicht sehr überzeugen klang.

„N-Nein… du w-weißt nicht."

„Doch ich weiß, Liebling. Du musst jetzt nichts erklären. Wir sollten erst einmal wieder zurück in unser Haus und dann…"

„Nein. Verflucht nochmal ich meine, ich hab es nicht getan, verdammt! Dreck, Bockmist, Trollscheiße! Ich!!! Das musst du dir mal vorstellen!!!!"

Rodolphus starrte Bellatrix an, wie ein Goldfisch, dem man Brausepulver ins Glas geschüttet hatte.

„Wie jetzt?" fragte er ziemlich begriffsstutzig.

„Du hast mich ganz genau verstanden." antwortete Bella bereits wieder eine Spur biestiger.

„Du meinst, du bist immer noch schwanger?" hackte Rodophus nochmals nach und konnte seine Freude, die in der Stimme mitschwang nicht verbergen, was sich als Fehler rausstellen sollte.

Gleich darauf sprang die Todesserin hoch, war wieder völlig die Alte.

„Rodolphus Lestrange, sind wir heute etwas begriffsstutzig? Ja, verdammt wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen. Ja, ja… diese Billardkugel ist immer noch da drinnen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich hab es einfach nicht durchziehen können. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich, Bellatrix Lestrange geborene Black, die ich sonst vor Nichts kneife und Bedenken habe, muss mich von so etwas eines Besseren belehren lassen. "

Beinahe hysterisch zeigte sie auf ihren Bauch, machte aber zugleich wieder einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck.

Rodolphus konnte nun nicht mehr an sich halten, aufgrund des Steines, der ihm soeben vom Herzen gefallen war. Zumal er es nicht in Erwägung gezogen hatte, dass genau das Gegenteil seiner Vermutung, Bellatrix so zu schaffen machen würde, es war wirklich zum Lachen, was er auch nun ausgiebig tat. Ein schon beinahe hysterisches Lachen erfüllte den Raum.

Bella indessen stieg die Zornesröte ins Gesicht, während ihr Mann aufstand sie wieder in die Arme nahm und ihr einen langen intensiven Kuss verpasste. Die Hexe versuchte sich noch gegen die Zuneigungen ihres Mannes zu wehren, doch dieser war körperlich absolut überlegen. Nach einiger Zeit ließ Rodolphus sie wieder los.

„DU SPINNST JA WOHL!" keifte Bellatrix bockig, „Ich hab dir noch NICHT wieder VERZIEHEN."

„Na und?" erwiderte Rod belustigt.

„ICH GEHT JETZT!" kam eine giftige Ansage von der Hexe.

„Schön, bis gleich" antwortete ihr Mann mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Wütend packte Bellatrix ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche in eine Hand und ging fuchsteufelswild die Treppe hinunter. Schmunzelnd schaute der Todesser ihr hinterher, er vermutete, dass Bella sich nun mit der Schwangerschaft abgefunden hatte. Natürlich würde sie es unter keinen Umständen zugeben, so war sie halt.

Ruhigen Schrittes folgte er seiner Frau.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**REVIEWS ???**

***ganz lieb schaut***


	7. Waffenstillstand oder wie man die weiße

**Leandriel-Whitestorm:** Vielen Dank für dein Feedback. Interessant, dass du Bella und Rod als Hauptcharaktere einer Geschichte ungewöhnlich empfindest, aber schön, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt. Ich schreibe gerne über solche Charaktere wie Bellatrix, Rodolphus oder andere Todesser, da ich diese sehr interessant finde. Natürlich, hoffe ich auch mit dem neuen Update dich zum Weiterlesen der Story bewegen zu können.

Grüße

_Claire_

* * *

**7. Waffenstillstand oder wie man die weiße Flagge schwingt**

Kurz vor der schwarzen, zweiflügligen Haustür des lestrang'schen Anwesen, einem Landschloss in Lincolnshire namens Burghley House, holte Rodolphus seine Frau noch ein. Ohne Wortwechsel betrat das Ehepaar das Haus.

Bellatrix ging umgehend weiter ins Esszimmer, auch dorthin folgte ihr Rodolphus.

Die beiden ließen sich erneut den Frühstückstisch von einem Hauselfen herrichten, stillschweigend nahmen Zauberer und Hexe ihr Essen zu sich, wobei der Hausherr nicht umher kam, Bellatrix während des Essens zu beobachten. Über ihren Geschmack ließ sich eindeutig streiten, wüsste man nicht, dass sie schwanger wäre. Eigentümliche Kreationen fanden ihren Platz auf den Teller der Todesserin, die nur mit einem Schmunzeln seitens des Ehemannes geahndet wurde.

„Wie geht es dem Kind?" fragte Rodolphus, als er mit seinem Frühstück vor Bellatrix fertig war.

Ein böser Blick Bellas folgte. Es dauerte noch einen Moment ehe die Hexe antwortete.

„Mal noch gut."

„Was heißt denn, mal noch gut? Sollte sich das irgendwie ändern?"

„Was weiß ich, wenn das Kind uns als Eltern bekommt, kann das schon nicht gut sein, nicht wahr?" gab sie schon mehr gespielt pampig zurück.

Der Zauberer schob sich mit dem Stuhl vom Tisch weg, stand auf und ging hinüber zu seiner Frau, welche am gegenüberliegenden Tischende saß.

Mit großen Augen beobachtete Bella, dass sich Rod auf sie zu bewegte und sich schließlich neben sie kniete. Der Todesser war sichtlich erleichtert, dass seine Frau langsam mehr und mehr ihre Situation akzeptierte. Dennoch durfte man ihren Gemütszustand nicht unterschätzen, vor allem da Rodolphus bereits gehört hatte, dass Schwangere zu starken Gefühlsschwankungen neigten. Wenn davon bereits normale Frauen befallen werden konnten, wollte der Todesser sich nicht ausmalen, welche Ausmaße dies bei Bellatrix Lestrange erreichen würden.

Das letzte Stückchen des Croissants mit Salami und Nuss-Nugat-Creme, soviel zu den ungewöhnlichen Essgewohnheiten, schob sich die Hexe gerade in den Mund, als bereits ihr Gatte fragte, ob sie mit dem Frühstück nun fertig sei.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln zeigte Bella ihre offensichtliche Irritation, nickte aber dann zustimmend und immer noch kauend in die Richtung von Rodolphus.

„Meinst du wir beide könnten nun einen Versuch wagen, eine vernünftige Konversation zu betreiben? Ich glaube wir haben ein paar Angelegenheiten zu besprechen."

Wieder ein schon fast devotes Kopfnicken seitens der Todesserin, woraufhin der Zauberer seine Frau bei der Hand fasste und sie langsam hinter sich her aus dem Zimmer hinaus, durch das Gebäude lotste bis in Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen wies er mit einem Deut der rechten Hand an, dass sie sich doch auf das Bett setzen solle und er tat es ihr gleich.

Nun saßen beide Todesser stillschweigend eine ganze Zeit nebeneinander.

„Also, dann fangen wir mal an…" gab Rodolphus bekannt.

„Wir sollten uns überlegen, wie das Ganze weitergehen soll mit uns. Ich habe den Kaufvertrag gesehen und…" setzte der Hausherr an und seine Hände schossen mit einer Unschuldsgeste nach oben, als Bellatrix ihn mit einem bösen Blick strafte.

„Er lag ganz offensichtlich auf deinem Schreibtisch. Man kam gar nicht umher darauf zu schauen, wenn man… ähm… eine Brieföffner zum Beispiel suchte. Ich hab nicht geschnüffelt, ehrlich."

Die Gesichtszüge der Hexe wurden wieder entspannter.

„Nun, wie dem auch sein, du wolltest oder willst ausziehen, richtig?"

„Und wenn?"

„Dann sag ich dir, tu es nicht."

„Als würdest du mich davon abhalten können."

„Nein, aber ich bitte dich demütigst mir… uns… noch eine Chance zugeben. Wir können nochmal neu anfangen. Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, den ich nicht rückgängig machen kann aber, wenn dir noch ein bisschen was an uns liegt, denk darüber nach. Ich möchte… nein ich will nicht, dass du ausziehst. Ich…brauche dich… hier bei mir und das Kind auch."

„Wozu? Damit du einen auf heile vorbildliche Familie machen kannst, so wie dein Freund Lucius, meinem Schwager? Das mag vielleicht bei meiner Schwester funktionieren, aber nicht mit mir. Ich lasse mich nicht zum Vorzeigeobjekt degradieren."

„Bellatrix!"

„Nein, Rodolphus. Wie schön, wäre das, wenn ich dir eine zweite Chance einräumen würde… dann wärst du doch glatt mit einem blauen Augen davongekommen, nicht wahr? Aber so haben wir nicht gewettet, Mr. Lestrange. Ich werde dir jetzt mal sagen, was ich WILL und was ich NICHT WILL. Ich WILL, dass du dich um dieses … Kind… kümmerst und es erziehst. Ich WILL meinen Todesserpflichten nachgehen können, uneingeschränkt. Du hast mir DAS angedreht, also wirst du dich um ES kümmern. Denn ich will NICHT, mit diesem Kind tagtäglich zu Hause sitzen müssen, bis mein Mann von einem Auftrag des Dunklen Lords wieder kommt."

„Bellatrix… das Kind braucht…"

„Was? Eine Mutter? Ich bitte dich Rodolphus sein nicht naiv, du kennt meine Mutter, anders würde ich wohl in dieser Rolle auch nicht sein als sie und bei Merlin, auch wenn ES ungewollt war, so hat es eine solche Strafe nicht verdient. Ich kann nicht Mutter sein, ich wäre wie die meine. Versteh das doch! Das ist eine Zumutung."

Erregt stand Rodolphus auf. Mit grüblerischen Mimik ginge im Zimmer auf und ab. Er konnte unmöglich als Vater die Mutterrolle übernehmen. Wie würde das denn aussehen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass dies in einer Katastrophe enden würde.

„Das geht nicht und das weißt du auch. Aber wir könnten uns beides teilen, die Todesserpflichten und die Pflege und Erziehung des Kindes. Ich verspreche, dir ich werde dir helfen und dich unterstützen soweit ich kann."

„Wir wissen doch beide, dass wenn du einer Sache überdrüssig bist, du dir schnell eine andere Beschäftigung suchst oder du alles daran setzt, dass zu bekommen, was du willst. Wenn es nämlich nicht so wäre, könnten wir uns diese Diskussion sparen, denn dann wären wir erst gar nicht in dieser verfluchten Situation! Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dir jemals wieder so vertrauen könnte, wie früher. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, ob ich… naja, ob ich weiter mit dir leben kann, Rodolphus."

Hätte Bellatrix ein Schwert genommen und ihrem Gatten in diesem Moment die Beine vom Körper getrennt, so hätte sie ihn weniger getroffen als mit dem letzten Satz. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und starrte einfach nur noch unverwandt seiner Frau ins Gesicht, den schweren Kloß in der Kehle niederringend, kniete er sich vor die Todesserin und legte bedächtig die Hände auf deren Knie.

Kaum fähig zu sprechen, da die Kehle des Zauberers wie ausgedörrt schien, bewegte er stumm seine Lippen.

Mit einer kratzigen Stimme machte er dennoch, einige Minuten später den Anfang: „Bella, bei Salazar Slytherin, ich flehe dich an. Denk darüber nach. Ich kann… ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich weiß es war mein Fehler und ich weiß, dass es abgedroschen klingen muss, es die Sache nicht mehr rückgängig macht und ich es bereits mehr als drei dutzend Mal gesagt haben muss, aber es tut mir so unendlich leid, was ich dir angetan habe. Bitte glaub mir."

Der Todesser wurde leicht rot, die Situation war mehr als peinlich. Und könnten seine engsten Freund beispielsweise Lucius Malfoy ihn so sehen, sie würden es nicht glauben und wenn doch hätte sie lediglich Verachtung für ihn übrig. Verachtung für seine offensichtliche Schwäche, seine Frau. Für die er sich, in den Augen andere Männer, gerade jetzt erniedrigte. Doch es spielte für Rodolphus keine Rolle. Das Einzige was ihm wichtig war, saß direkt vor ihm. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben war er sich einer Sache nie so sicher gewesen und hatte zugleich eine solche Angst verspürt.

„Bella, ich …" seine Stimme brach.

Die schwarzhaarige Hexe ihm gegenüber schlug die schweren Augenlider nieder und presste die Lippe so feste aufeinander, dass sie nur noch eine dünne Linie bildeten.

„Ja." kam die karge Aufforderung, dass er weitersprechen solle.

„Ich… du bist… und … kann nicht… denn… weil… grrhm. Ich denke du, weißt was ich sagen will."

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht."

Merlin, dachte sich Rodolphus er wusste nicht wie er es sagen sollte. Nun gut, wie ja doch, das wusste er. Man macht den Mund auf, sagt diesen Satz und macht den Mund wieder zu. Doch irgendwie war es für ihn so verdammt schwierig die Wörter über die Lippen zu bringen.

Daher legte der Todesser seine Hände nun jeweils links und rechts neben seiner Gattin auf dem Bett ab und stützte sich da auf diesen ab. Die erstaunten und doch so schönen Augen seiner Ehefrau streiften seinen Blick, ehe er ihr einen langen intensiven Kuss gab. Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung stieß er nicht auf Gegenwehr. Bellatrix ließ ihn gewähren.

Sanft löste er nach geraumer Zeit den Kuss und blickte wieder in die Augen seiner Frau, welche nun mit Tränen gefüllt waren. Zwei Rinnsale bildeten sich schnell über beide Wangen der Hexe, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Sie unternahm nichts um diese augenscheinliche Schwäche zu verbergen, im Gegensatz zu Rod, denn dieser küsst sie weg, jede einzelne Träne, bis der Fluss versiegte und seine Lippen den Weg hinunter zu ihrem Hals fanden. Mit sanfter Gewalt schob er Bellatrix weiter auf das Bett. Sie sagte nichts und ließ ihn weitergewähren. Beide befanden sich nun vollends auf dem großen Bett, Rodolphus hob den Kopf, konnte sich nur mit Widerwillen von der Haut seiner Frau losreißen, welche er liebkoste. Zart strich er mit einer Hand über ihr Wangen und flüsterte: „Ich brauch dich…nicht aus den Gründen, die du vermutest. Nur, aus einem einzigen Grund, weil…du, meine Frau, die Luft zum Atmen bist, die ich zum Überleben brauchen. Ich liebe dich."

Die Hexe nahm sein Gesicht in ihre zierlichen Hände, zog ihn sanft zu sich hinunter um ihn zu küssen. Eng umschlungen versanken beide in einen ganz besonderen Kuss. Auf ihm begründeten beide einen Neuanfang.

Langsam fand Bellatrix wieder zum alten Ich zurück, denn als Rodolphus den Kuss löste, meinte sie schließlich: „Lestrange du Idiot, ich liebe dich auch."

Leicht grinsend erwiderte dieser: „Na, da hab ich wohl Glück gehabt, dass du eine Schwäche für Idioten hast."

Seine Lippen berührte schon beinahe wieder die der Todesserin, als diese einen geschickten Positionswechsel vollzog und er sich nun unter ihr wiederfand.

Den Kopf hinunter zu ihrem Ehemann gebeugt, zierte ein keckes Lächeln das Antlitz der Hexe.

„Bloß nicht frech werden, Mr. Lestrange."

„Auf gar keinen Fall, Mrs. Lestrange."


	8. Neuanfang

**8. Neuanfang**

„Auah, verfluchte …. Sch…. verdammt nochmal!" brüllte Rodolphus, steckte seinen linken Daumen in den Mund verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht.

Die beiden Damen, welche in der Eingangshalle standen, schauten die Treppe hinauf und zum weiterführenden Flur, als das gebrüllte Fluchen durch das lestrange'sche Anwesen halte.

Bellatrix hatte gerade die Tür hinter ihrer Schwester Narcissa geschlossen, welche gerade zu Besuch kam. Nun sah Mrs. Malfoy erschrocken zur Hausherrin, doch Bellatrix rollte zunächst nur mit den Augen.

„Rodolphus" kam eine äußerst knappe Erklärung seitens der dunkelhaarigen Hexe, während sie ihre jüngere Schwester kurz umarmte. Für einen kurzen Moment musterten beide sich gegenseitig. Der blonden Hexe fiel sofort auf, dass ihre ältere Schwester die Schwangerschaft mittlerweile nicht mehr leugnen konnte. Das Baby schien gut zu gedeihen, denn Bellatrix' Bauch war wieder etwas größer als bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Vor einigen Wochen hatten sich die Blacktöchter nochmal intensiv unterhalten. Auch, wenn Mrs. Malfoy anfangs schockiert gewesen war, als sie von dem Termin zur Abtreibung des Kindes hörte so war sie um so glücklicher, dass ihre Schwester sich letztlich doch für das kleine Lebewesen unter ihrem Herzen entschieden hatte. Seit dem waren Wochen, Monate vergangen und die jüngere der Beiden freute sich bereits darauf Tante zu werden. Bellatrix hingegen hatte noch manchmal wirklich damit zu knabbern, dass sie Mutter werden würde. Ihre Laune war wechselhaft wie das Wetter, eine gefährliche Mischung bei jemanden der Bellatrix Lestrange hieß und noch gefährlicher für Personen die beispielsweise Rodolphus Lestrange hießen.

„Ah und ich dachte ihre hättet wieder neue Ware in euer privaten Folterkammer. Was macht er denn?" fragte Narcissa.

„Wollen wir nicht erst einmal in den Salon gehen oder möchtest du lieber hier in der Eingangshalle Tee trinken?" entgegnete die Ältere.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht."

Die blonde Hexe folgte ihrem Gegenüber bis in den Salon. Bellatrix herrscht den Hauselfen an er solle Tee zu bereiten und setzte sich auf das antike aber elegante Sofa, ihre Schwester nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Ich hoffe du hast reichlich von Lucius Geld ausgegeben." meinte Bella lächelnd und deutete mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken auf die vielen Taschen, welche ihre Schwester mitgebracht hatte. Sie konnte ihren Schwager nicht sonderlich ausstehen, vor allem nicht für seine Auffassung hinsichtlich der Stellung, Aufgabe und des Benehmens der Ehefrau in der Reinblutgesellschaft, deshalb war ihr stets Recht, wenn sich Malfoy über irgendetwas ärgerte und wenn es nur die Tatsache war, das ihre Schwester sein ach so geliebte Geld reichhaltig bei Einkäufen ausgab.

„Oh, die Einkäufe. Ich hatte sie schon wieder vergessen. Das meiste hab ich für dich gekauft, da ich ja weiß, dass dir so etwas nicht liegt." entgegnete Narcissa mit einem wissenden Lächeln einer Mona Lisa.

„Für mich?" hackte Bella ungläubig nach. Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit wurden geweckt, vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie grauenhafte Einkäufe ihrer Mutter, die damals schon zu Wutanfällen und Peinlichkeiten geführt hatten und da Narcissa ihrer Mutter fast in Nichts nachstand, so befürchtete die ältere Schwester das Schlimmste.

„Nun, eigentlich mehr für das Baby. Eigentlich nur für das Baby um ehrlich zu sein." gab die blonde Hexe zu und ihr Gesicht führte einen rosafarbenen Ton auf den Wangen.

„So, für das Baby. Im ersten Moment beruhigt mich das, doch nun was soll ich sagen, du weißt schon, dass du viel von Mutter geerbt hast, oder?"

„Wie? Was meinst du? Ich hab nicht so einen schlechten Geschmack, wie unsere Mutter. Kleine Anmerkung, es hat viel von Lucius Geld verschlungen." verschwörerisch lächelnd zwinkerte Narcissa ihrer Schwester zu.

„Okay, lass sehen." erwiderte Bella mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

Aus der ersten Tüte entsprangen Plüschtiere, Rassel, zwei Mobile, eines für Jungen mit blauen Wölkchen, Drachen und kleinen Zauberen auf Besen, die einem Schnatz hinterher flogen und das andere für Mädchen mit rosa Wölkchen, Blumen und Schmetterlingen.

Wortlos verfolgte Bellatrix die stolze Präsentation der Einkäufe ihrer Schwester, die von jedem einzelnen Einkauf so begeistert zu schein schien, dass sie die Grimassen, welche Bella zwischenzeitlich schnitt nicht mitbekam.

Das eher einseitige Gespräch wurde nach verschiedenen Söckchen, Stramplern, Overall, Mützchen und Mini-Badmänteln durch einen fluchenden Rodolphus Lestrange mehr oder weniger unterbrochen, der gerade das Zimmer betrat.

Bellatrix konnte sich ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Ihr Mann sah zu gut aus, mit dem Daumen im Mund und dem motzigen Gesichtsausdruck, fast wie ein kleiner Junge, während Narcissa nur verdutzt auf und zwischen dem Ehepaar hin und her schaute.

„Rodolphus, ich hab dir gleich gesagt du sollst es mittels Zauber aufbauen, aber nein, da hast du es. Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen." tat die Hausherrin kund und klärte ihre Schwester auf: „Dein Schwager, versucht schon seit, Moment ich muss überlegen, eins… zwei… ja fast drei Wochen das Kinderzimmer aufzubauen. Selbst aufzubauen, ohne Hilfe, weil er ist ja schließlich ein Mann. Ein Mann braucht keine Hilfe, wenn du verstehst was ich meine, schon gar nicht, wenn dieser Mann dann noch so handwerkliches Geschick und Talent besitzt wie Dumbledore das Dunkle Mal."

Nun lächelte auch die blonde Hexe und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht offensichtlich ihren Schwager auszulachen. Dieser jedoch machte sich nichts aus den Sticheleien seiner Frau. Im Gegenteil er ging zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich hinter die Dunkelhaarige, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und einen Kuss auf die Halsbeuge, seine rechte Hand ruhte indes auf dem Bauch seiner Ehefrau.

„Ich gebe mir nun wirklich Mühe, aber ich hab jetzt eingesehen, dass du Recht hattest. Vielen Dank für deine Motivation, Liebling." entgegnete der Zauberer grinsend.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du reichlich eingekauft, liebe Schwägerin. Sieh mal, Bella das würde doch gut in das Zimmer unserer Tochter passen nicht wahr?" fragte Rod und hob das Mobile mit den Drachen und Quidditchspielern hoch.

„Ähm… das ist für Jungen, Rodolphus." stellte Narcissa sofort klar, Bellatrix hingegen verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Heißt das etwa, ihr wisst was es wird?" hackte die jüngere der beiden Hexen neugierig und aufgeregt nach.

„Nein, pure Spekulation. Ich hab gesagt, dass ich es noch nicht wissen wollte." stellte die Hausherrin fest und setzte mit einem Blick in Richtung Rodolphus hinterher: „Rod, ist der festen Überzeugung, dass es ein Mädchen wird. Weiß der Henker, wo er diese spontane Eingebung her hat. Oder hast du in der Schule mal das Fach Wahrsagen belegt, Schatz?"

Aus Narcissas Blick sprach die große Enttäuschung und sie beschloss die Befragung der werdenden Eltern fortzusetzen: „Habt ihr euch schon Namen ausgesucht?"

„Öhm… kein gutes Thema. Ist ein klitzekleiner Streitpunkt im Moment." schoss Rodophus sofort los.

„Ihr habt noch keinen Namen für einen Jungen oder eine Mädchen? Du meine Güte ihr seit unvorbereiteter als ich dachte."

„Besten Dank auch, Narcissa." entgegnete Bella mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, ihr Blick wanderte über die Mitbringsel ihrer Schwester und blieb an einen äußerst rosafarbenen Strampler hängen. Kurzzeitig schloss die Todesserin die Augen, schüttelte sich kaum merkbar und dachte, dass das Kind es mit Narcissa sicherlich an Geburtstagen nicht leicht haben wird, besonders, wenn es ein Mädchen würde und nur ein klein wenig nach ihre Mutter käme. Doch die Todesserin hatte bereits ihre Meinung über das Geschlecht des Kindes und diese Auffassung oder man könnte auch sagen Instinkt, riet der Schwarzhaarigen sich eher auf einen Jungen einzustellen. Aber bis dieses Rätsel nun gelöst werden würde, war es noch einige Zeit hin, es sei denn die Eltern ließen sich nun bei der nächsten Untersuchung von einem Heiler berichten was das Kind für ein Geschlecht hätte.

Im Grunde genommen vertrat Bellatrix und sicherlich auch ihr Mann die übliche gesunde Einstellung, egal was es würde, Hauptsache gesund. Grotesk, wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich vor Monaten nicht mit dem Gedanken an das Austragen des Blubberbläschens anfreunden konnte.

„Eigentlich ist es gut, dass du vorbeigekommen bist, Narcissa, wir wollten dich ohnehin etwas fragen." erklärte der Zauberer.

„Oh, Merlin… nicht doch. Wirklich? Das ist so toll. Natürlich mach ich es… Danke, Bella." sprudelte es nur so aus der blonden Hexe hinaus und umarmte ihre Schwester.

„Ja, bitte… Cissa. Schön, dass du dich bereit erklärst, dich zukünftig alleine um Mutter zu kümmern." erwiderte Bellatrix ernst.

Der jüngeren Schwester fiel sofort alles aus dem Gesicht. Sie verlor für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre Fassung und entblößte ein zutiefst schockiertes Gesicht. Ein leises Lachen kam von seitens des Hausherrn.

„Ich soll was?"

„Kleiner Scherz am Rande Schwesterherz. Also, wir wollten dich fragen, ob du nicht Patentante von dem Kind werden möchtest." erklärte die dunkelhaarige Hexe mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht.

„Ich.. Sch-Scherz… ja. Hehehe. Grrhm… ja selbstverständlich." kam prompt die Antwort von Narcissa, die sich nun wieder gefasst hatte und über das ganze Gesicht freudig strahlte.

„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Schon ein Punkt weniger auf der To-Do-Liste, nicht wahr, Rodolphus? Sag mal wie war das jetzt nochmal mit dem Kinderzimmer, du wolltest jetzt erst meinen Rat befolgen, den ich dir wohlweißlich vor fast 3 Wochen schon gegeben hab oder du HAST den Rat bereits befolgt? Oder kurz und bündig, ist das Kinderzimmer fertig oder nicht?"

„Du sollst nicht immer so frech sein, Weib. Natürlich ist es fertig, was denn sonst." lachte Rodolphus und gab seiner Frau wieder einen versöhnlichen Kuss auf die Wange, weil diese ihn mit einem bösen Blick strafte aufgrund seiner gewählten Titulierung.

Für Narcissa war das ein ungewohntes Bild, welches beide abgaben. Zum einen, weil das Ehepaar vorher vor Dritten niemals so offen miteinander umgegangen war und zum anderen, weil sie selbst es von Lucius nicht kannte. Aber vielleicht würde sich dies ja auch zwischen ihr und ihrem Mann ändern, wenn sie Nachwuchs bekämen, dachte Mrs. Malfoy. Doch im Moment freute die blonde Hexe sich nur für ihre Schwester, welche sich seit dem Akzeptieren der Schwangerschaft tatsächlich etwas, wenn auch nur geringfügig, geändert hatte. Narcissa hoffte, dass es nicht nur Nebenwirkungen wie Gefühlsschwankungen waren und dass Bella diese neue Art beibehielt, auch nach der Geburt des Kindes.

„Dann lass uns mal schnell ansehen, was mein Mann oben fabriziert hat." richtete Bellatrix nun ihr Wort an ihre Schwester.

„Sehr gerne."

Die Drei erhoben sich von dem bequemen Sofa, wobei Rodolphus seiner Frau helfen wollte, unterließ dies jedoch aufgrund des Blickes, den sie ihm zuwarf.

Dann trat der Herr des Hauses an den Damen vorbei und öffnete die Tür. Das kleine Grüppchen war noch nicht richtig über die große Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock gegangen, da erschien ein Hauself und kündigte weitere Besucher an: „Jona, bittet Herrin demütigst um Entschuldigung, aber es ist ihre Frau Mutter und auch ihre Frau Mutter da, Herr."

„Ah, da fällt mir ein, hab ich ganz vergessen zu erwähnen, mir war die mehr oder weniger Neuigkeit über die Schwangerschaft heute Morgen bei Mutter herausgerutscht. Sie war nicht sehr erfreut. Also über die Schwangerschaft schon, nur, dass ihr beide ihr das wohl noch nicht gesagt hattet." meinte Narcissa kleinlaut.

„WAS???" kam es zeitgleich aus dem Mund beider Todesser, wenn es eines gab wovor diese beiden gestandenen Diener des Dunklen Lords immer etwas wie Furcht empfanden, so waren es die beiden älteren Damen die just in diesem Moment unten in der Eingangshalle auf ihre Kinder warteten.

„Tut mir leid, hätte ich wohl früher sagen sollen." piepste die blonde Hexe nur noch, als sie die Gesichter des Ehepaares sah.


	9. Mütter, Schwiegermütter und andere Katas

**9. Mütter, Schwiegermütter und andere Katastrophen**

Mit einem Blick, als wollten sie Narcissa Malfoy lynchen, stieg das Ehepaar Lestrange wieder die riesige Eingangstreppe hinunter, sich innerlich gegen das wappnend, was sie unten in der Eingangshalle erwarten würde. So unauffällig, wie nur möglich und mit einer schon fast demütigen Kopfhaltung folgte ihnen Narcissa.

„Na toll, siehst du diese Blicke schon, die essen uns zum Mittag" knurrte Bellatrix leise in Richtung ihres Ehemannes. Dieser erwiderte im selben Flüsterton, aber mit nicht minder schlecht gelaunter Stimme: „Nein, Irrtum. Mich werden sie zum Mittag essen, dich nicht. Immerhin trägst du ihr Enkelkind unter dem Herzen, das bedeutet für dich du wirst verschont. Ich denke, dass du lediglich eine Flut von verbalen Attacken über dich ergehen lassen musst."

„Äußerst tröstend, danke."

Die letzten Treppenstufen nehmend setzte das Ehepaar ein gespieltes Lächeln auf.

„Mutter" schoss es beiden Todessern zeitgleich aus dem Mund. Jeder begrüßte nun seine eigene Mutter zuerst.

„Welch unerfreuliche Überraschung. Ich hatte eigentlich insgeheim die Hoffnung, dass du den Weg nicht mehr hierher findest, wo du doch so selten vorbeischaust" stichelte Bellatrix, während ihre Mutter sie mit grimmiger Miene zum förmlichen Küsschen links und rechts auf die Wange zwang, danach wendete sich die Hausherrin ihrer Schwiegermutter zu.

Nachdem schließlich jeder jeden begrüßt hatte, wanderte die Gruppe in den Salon.

Narcissa eilte an allen vorbei und packte die Einkäufe schnellstmöglich weg, bevor sich ihre Mutter darüber hermachen und ihre unerwünschten und unqualifizierten Kommentare dazu abgeben würde. Druella Black nahm direkt auf dem Sofa ihrer Tochter Platz und fixierte die Tüten, welche nun von ihrer Jüngsten fortgetragen wurden. Mrs. Lestrange setzte sich neben die Mutter ihrer Schwiegertochter, die ihr auch schon lange eine gute Freundin war.

Beide gaben ein merkwürdiges Gespann ab, was man jedoch nicht unterschätzen sollte und dessen waren sich vor allem der Herr und die Herrin des Hauses bewusst.

Mrs. Black, mit ihren platinblonden Haaren und eisblauen Augen, sah Narcissa sehr ähnlich, einziger Unterschied lag in dem kalten Gesichtsausdruck, den nicht einmal Bellatrix so perfektionieren konnte wie ihre Mutter und das hieß schon einiges, bot Druella einen Kontrast zu Mrs. Lestrange.

Rodolphus Mutter hingegen hatte dunkelbraunes Haar und graue Augen, was sie im ersten Moment und bei entfernter Beobachtung wesentlich sympathischer, somit freundlich wirken ließ. Jedoch war man diesbezüglich meist einem Trugschluss unterlegen, denn auch diese der älteren Damen hatte den emotionslosen und arroganten Gesichtsausdruck, der typischen vorbildlichen Reinblutehefrau der angesehen Gesellschaft gepachtet.

Dennoch wusste Rodolphus, dass seine Mutter sich, unter gewissen Umständen und bestimmten Personen, hinsichtlich ihrer Emotionen doch mehr als auf die Temperatur einer Eisscholle erwärmen ließ. Ein seltener Fall, aber es kam schon mal hier und da vor. Bei Druella seiner Schwiegermutter bezweifelte er stark, dass diese zu einer solchen Emotionalität und damit einhergehende Nettigkeit im Stande war, wenn doch, sollte man dies mit Vorsicht genießen, da davon auszugehen war, dass diese Nettigkeit lediglich aufgesetzt war.

Nun, saßen also Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange vor ihren Müttern, wie vor einem Inquisitiongericht. Narcissa hatte sich aus dem Blickfeld der Betroffenen etwas entfernt, indem sie sich in einem Sessel setzte, der seitlich zu den gegenüberstehenden Sitzgelegenheiten stand.

Eine bedrückende Stille legte sich in den Raum bis ein Hauself mit einem großen Tablett hereinkam. Es wurde, wie es sich gehörte, Tee serviert und als der Hauself das Zimmer wieder verließ, blieb lediglich wieder die Stille übrig, welche einige Minuten später nur durch das nervige, kratzende Geräusch von kreisenden Teelöffeln in einer Tasse von die beiden älteren Hexen verursacht wurde.

„Nun, wir dachten, ihr würdet euch vielleicht über unseren Besuch freuen. Immerhin könnte es ja sein, dass ihr uns was WICHTIGES mitzuteilen habt." eröffnete Druella das Verhör, nachdem sie einen Schluck Tee zu sich genommen hatte und versuchte desinteressiert und neutral zu klingen, was natürlich nicht funktionierte.

Gleichzeitig warfen Rod und Bella sich einen vielsagenden Seitenblick zu, wobei Letztere die Augen verdrehte.

„Mutter, komm zum Punkt. Wir wissen, dass NARCISSA dir die SACHE heute Morgen..." setzte Bellatrix im gereizten Tonfall an, blickte nun kurz zu ihre Schwester und sprach weiter: „…möglicherweise unabsichtlich…" der Blick wanderte nun wieder zu ihrer Mutter und Schwiegermutter: „erzählt hat. Und? Willst du dich jetzt nicht ausreichend echauffieren, wie du es immer tust? Je schneller du damit anfängst, desto schneller bist du fertig, desto schneller kannst du wieder gehen."

„Du unverschämtes…" setzte Druella mit entrüstetem Blick an wurde allerdings von Rodolphus unterbrochen: „Bei allem nötigen Respekt, werte Schwiegermutter, wage es NICHT meine Frau in meinem Haus zu beleidigen."

„Rodolphus!" mischte sich nun Mrs. Lestrange aufgebracht ein. „Hab gefälligst Anstand gegenüber mir und der Mutter deiner Frau."

Dem Todesser traten bereits jetzt die Adern seitlich am Kopf hervor und seine sonst eher blasse Gesichtsfarbe wandelte sich in ein Zornesrot. Bellatrix indes, begnügte sich damit Mrs. Black und Mrs. Lestrange abwechselnd mit grimmigen zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zu fixieren.

„Lass es sein, Mutter. Bevor ich mich gleich vergesse, solltet ihr besser sagen, was ihr zusagen habt und das in einer vernünftigen Art und Weise, ohne Beleidigungen und ohne Vorwürfe und desgleichen." erwiderte der Zauberer mit drohendem Unterton.

Schon fast zeitgleich stellten die älteren Damen die Teetassen nebst Untertellerchen bestimmend auf dem Tisch vor sich ab. Narcissa Malfoy, hielt die Luft an. Gerade jetzt in diesem Moment und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wünschte sie sich, den geschwätzigen Mund am Morgen des Tages gehalten zu haben.

„Du bist also schwanger, Bellatrix?" richtete nun Mrs. Lestrange das Wort an ihre Schwiegertochter, während Druella Black lediglich die Nasenflügel aufgrund ihrer Aufgebrachtheit blähte.

„Ja" antwortete Bella nun monoton einem ihrer Gegenüber.

„Und dann besitzt ihr beide nicht einmal ansatzweise den Anstand, uns dies mitzuteilen?" kam Druella ihre Freundin nun zuvor.

„Nein."

„Wieso in Merlins Namen? Wann sollten wir denn von unserem Enkelkind erfahren, wenn es seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts geschafft hat, vielleicht?" fuhr Mrs. Black nun aufgebracht fort.

„Sarkasmus steht dir nicht besonders, Mutter. Wenn auch zugegeben, dass es eine gute Option wäre um das Kind vor Schäden zu bewahren. Immerhin könnte es froh sein, dann kein Trauma durch seine Großmutter erlitten zu haben." meinte die Todesserin. Bellatrix Geduld hing an einem sehr dünnen Faden.

Statt jedoch auf die aggressive Art und Weise der Antwort ihre Tochter einzugehen, ballte Druella nun die Hände zu Fäusten und versucht eine gewisse Ruhe wieder in sich kehren zu lassen. Natürlich wollte die ältere Hexe ebenso wie ihre Freundin nicht, dass sich die Mutter ihres Enkelkindes aufregte, denn dies würde dem Kind nicht gut bekommen. Das Leben des Erben der Familien Black und Lestrange zu gefährden würden sie nicht riskieren.

Man hört Mrs. Lestrange, die sich räusperte und nun in einem ungewohnten sanften Ton ihre Schwiegertochter ansprach: „Nun, dir und dem Kind geht es gut, ja?"

„Ja." antwortete Bellatrix wieder wortkarg, Rodolphus hoffte indes, dass vielleicht der Dunkle Lord einen spontanen Einfall haben könnte, welcher ihn veranlasste einen seiner treuesten und fähigsten Diener zu sich zu rufen, damit er diesem Verhör entgehen konnte. Selbst, wenn dies bedeutete, dass er Bellatrix bei den "Feinden" zurücklassen musste.

„Wann ist es soweit? Mit der Geburt, meine ich?"

„Voraussichtlich in weniger als vier Monaten, also April."

„Junge oder Mädchen?"

„Merlin, hab ihr sonst keine Sorgen?"

„Nein."

„Wir wissen es noch nicht."

„Wieso das? Mittlerweile dürfte man dies doch schon längst feststellen können."

Nun meldete sich Rodolphus wieder zu Wort, nicht minder gereizt, als seine Frau: „Weil wir uns einfach überraschen lassen möchten, Mutter. Ist das nicht offensichtlich."

„Offensichtlich ist hier gar nichts, mein Junge. Erst wird einem vorenthalten, dass Nachwuchs in der Familie ansteht und nun nachdem man von Dritten diesbezüglich informiert wurde, dürfen noch nicht einmal Fragen gestellt werden" gab nun Mrs. Lestrange zurück und machte eine kleine Pause ehe sie fort fuhr: „Könnt ihr euch denn nicht vorstellen, dass wir uns über eine solche Nachricht freuen würden, wenn man sie uns erzählte?"

„Doch Mutter, sicherlich können wir das. Es ist nur… es war nicht so geplant, wir hatten selbst einiges zur klären."

„Das kann ich mir durchaus vorstellen…" mischte sich nun Druella ein, nicht ohne im Hinblick auf ihr Gesagtes, ihre Tochter zu fixieren.

„Was soll das jetzt bitte heißen?" erwiderte Bellatrix, die diese vorwurfsvolle Bemerkung ihrer Mutter partout nicht im Raum stehen lassen wollte.

„Oh, ich denke, dass weißt du nur zu gut, Bellatrix. Wenn es doch eine Person gibt, die ein Problem damit haben könnte ein Kind zu bekommen, dann ja wohl du. Niemand sonst würde auch nur einen Aufstand diesbezüglich machen, zumindest keinen negativen. Es ist das altbekannte Problem, du fügst dich nicht, dass hast du schon seit Kindesbeinen an nicht getan und meine armen Nerven durften darunter leiden, genauso wie die meines Schwiegersohnes leiden müssen, weil du dich nicht als Haus- und Ehefrau fügst, wie es sich für eine Frau deines Standes gebührt. Letztlich ist und bleibt es deine Pflicht deinem Mann und deiner Familie Erben zu gebären."

Nach diesem Vortrag von Druella Black wäre Bella dieser am liebsten mit dem Allerwertesten ins Gesicht gesprungen, so wütend war sie. Rodolphus, der dies bemerkte, fasste mit seiner rechten Hand die Linke seiner Frau und strich beruhigend mit dem Daumen über ihre Handfläche während er an Worten suchte um Bella gegenüber ihrer Mutter zu verteidigen. Beides schlug natürlich fehl. Weder wirkte sich Rodolphus liebevolle Geste beruhigend auf seine Frau aus, noch hatte er den Argumenten seiner Schwiegermutter etwas Treffsicheres entgegen zu setzen. Im Grunde genommen hatte Druella lediglich Fakten festgehalten, wenn auch auf eine uncharmante Art und Weise.

Wobei seine und Mrs. Black's Ansichten über eine gute Ehefrau weit auseinander gingen.

„Druella, niemand könnte mir eine bessere Ehefrau sein als Bellatrix" erwiderte Rod trocken.

Schließlich löste der Todesser die Hand aus der seiner Frau, welche diese zuvor immer gewalttätiger umfasst hatte, um sich gewissermaßen abzureagieren. Ein- bis zweimal machte der Zauberer Lockerungsübungen mit der gequetschten Hand, warf Bella einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der dann letztlich weiter wanderte und an ihrem Bauch hängen blieb.

Einen kurzem Moment lang schwelgte Rodolphus gedanklich im Stolz über dieses kleine Wesen in Bellatrix Leib, unter ihrem Herzen, bis er bemerkte, dass mal wieder peinliche Stille in der Luft hing.

Der Zauberer gehörte in aller Regel nicht zu den einfühlsamen Menschen. Zwar war er durchaus in der Lage, insbesondere seit der Schwangerschaft seiner Frau Emotionen zu zeigen, doch für gewöhnlich war Rod gemäß seiner Erziehung äußerst zurückhaltend und ungeschickt was Gefühle und das sachte Einwirken auf andere Menschen betraf. Diesbezüglich wäre ein Vergleich mit einem Troll im Porzellangeschäft nicht abwegig.

Daher sehnte Rodolphus und mit Sicherheit auch Bellatrix ein Entkommen aus der Situation herbei.

Nach einer Weile hatte er plötzlich einen Einfall, so unschuldig und beiläufig wie möglich bemerkte er: „Liebling, sag mal war heute nicht der Termin zur Untersuchung im St-Mungo-Hospital?"

Seine Frau runzelte die Stirn, doch plötzlich hellte sich auch ihr Gesicht auf und sie nickte.

Druella Black lies ein verächtliches Schnauben vernehmen, sie glaubte natürlich nicht, dass ihre Tochter einen Termin im Krankenhaus hatte, eine billige Ausrede so vermutete sie, unwissend, dass dies ausnahmsweise mal keine Notlüge war, um unerwünschten Besuch aus dem Haus zu bekommen.

Auch Rodolphus Mutter beäugte ihren Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter mit Argwohn, entschloss sich jedoch Rod's Aussage Glauben zu schenken, was sie nun veranlasste, eine für ihre Verhältnisse, freundliche Miene aufzusetzen.

„Nun denn, ich denke es wäre vielleicht ohnehin besser, wenn sich die Gemüter erst einmal beruhigen" schoss es plötzlich Narcissa aus dem Mund.

Alle drehten sich nun zur jüngsten Black hin und starrten diese an, als sei sie gerade mit einem lauten Knall ins Zimmer appariert.

Narcissa's Blick glitt über die Gesichter der übrigen Anwesenden. Nach einem bestimmenden Räuspern widmete sich schließlich die blonde Hexe mit übermäßigem Interesse dem Umrühren ihres Tees.

„Also dann" meinte Mrs. Lestrange nun in die Stille hinein, erhob sich von ihrem Platz, anschließend straffte sie ihre Bluse und ihren Rock und nahm ein tadellose Haltung ein.

Nach einigen Verabschiedungsfloskeln, dem abermals typischen „Küsschen-hier-Küsschen-da"-Ritual und einigen Augenrollern seitens Bellatrix, verließen nun die Gäste das lestrange'sche Anwesen.

Mit ihrer Schwester hatte Bella sich nochmal für den kommenden Tag verabredet und bald war endlich die Tür zu. Zeitgleich entwischte dem Hausherrn und der Hausherrin ein schwerer Seufzer.

„Das wurde auch endlich Zeit…" presste Bellatrix hervor, während das Ehepaar mit ihren Rücken an der Innenseite der zweiflügligen Eingangstür lehnte.

„Puh, das kannst du laut sagen" erwiderte Rodolphus.

„Hab ich wirklich einen Termin im St.-Mungo-Hospital?"

„Ja, hast du."

„Bei Merlins Bart, dann war das eben noch nicht einmal gelogen?"

„Nein."

„Na, da brat mir doch einen Hippogreif, ich glaube, das haben wir noch nie geschafft."

„Mhmm" Rodolphus musste nun breit grinsen und meinte aber dann ernster: „ In einer viertel Stunde müssen wir los."

Nur mit Widerwillen ging die Todesserin sich frisch machen, eigentlich hatte sie so gar keine Lust sich wieder in dieses Krankenhaus zu begeben, aber was sein muss, muss sein, schlimmer als das Gespräch mit ihrer und Rod's Mutter von vorhin konnte es ohnehin gar nicht werden, dachte sie zumindest.

Fast eine Stunde später fanden sich Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange im Besprechungszimmer des Heilers wieder. Die Untersuchung war besonders für Rod sehr aufregend gewesen, da er die letzten Mal nie dabei sein konnte, weil der Dunkle Lord ihn immer entweder gerade für einen Auftrag gerufen hatte oder er einen solchen gerade dann ausführte. Somit war dies für den Todesser eine Premiere gewesen, immer noch vor Stolz beinahe platzend und mit einem kleineren Bild in der Hand, saß er neben seiner Frau. Auf diesem Bild konnte man zwar lediglich den Kopf und den Oberkörper des Kindes sehen, aber es war ausreichend um den Zauberer in ungeahnte Dimensionen der Euphorie zu stürzen, völlig untypisch für ihn, wie Bellatrix mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem leichten Kopfschütteln feststellte.

„So Mrs. und Mr. Lestrange, langsam wird es ernst." begann der Heiler, mit dem Namen Dr. Roberts das Gespräch.

Die schwarzhaarige Hexe verkrampfte sich automatisch innerlich bei dem Gedanken, dass dieses Würmchen auch irgendwann mal aus ihrem Bauch hinaus musste. Das alles wäre nur halb so schlimm für sie, dachte Bellatrix, wenn es bei dem anfänglichen Blubberbläschen oder auch der späteren Billardkugel geblieben wäre.

„Deshalb wollte ich auch dieses Gespräch führen, ich denke in ihrem Fall, wäre es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn sie beide einen Vorbereitungskurs für werdende Eltern besuchten" erklärte Dr. Roberts mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„BITTE WAS?" fragte Bellatrix ungläubig, sie hatte sich bestimmt verhört, hoffte sie jedenfalls inständig.

Rodolphus indes starrte den Heiler nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und offenem Mund an.

„Einen Vorbereitungskurs für werdende Eltern, Mrs. Lestrange. Keine Sorge, den empfehle ich jedem Paar, welches das erstes Kind erwartet." erläuterte Roberts mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Vorbereitungskurs?"

„Ja, Mrs. Lestrange. Hier im Krankenhaus haben wir sehr fähiges Personal, welche diese Kurse leitet. Ich habe Ihnen hier das Stockwerk und den entsprechenden Raum aufgeschrieben." erwiderte der Heiler und reichte Bellatrix ein kleines Stück Papier.

Rodolphus schluckte einmal, schaute zwischen dem Heiler und seiner Frau hin und her. Die Hexe fixierte die Notiz, als wäre sie ihr persönlicher Todfeind oder als wolle sie, dass das Papier in Flammen aufging. Aufgebracht erhob sich die Todesserin sekundenschnell und wirkte sehr bedrohlich, noch bevor sie dazu im Stande war Dr. Roberts in irgendeiner Art und Weise Schmerzen zu zufügen, packte sich Rodolphus seine Frau, den Zettel des Heilers, bedankte sich und wünschte diesem noch einen angenehmen Abend und verließ den Raum. Der Todesser befürchtete sonst könnte Bellatrix durchaus die Möglichkeit nutzen um dem Heiler einen Crutiatus oder Schlimmeres auf den Hals zu hetzen.

Kein weiteres Wort verloren die Lestranges für den restlichen Tag über diesen Vorbereitungskurs. Weder beim Rückweg zum Anwesen, noch beim Abendessen, noch im Salon beim Teetrinken zu später Stunde.

Schließlich lagen die beiden Todesser im Bett. Das Licht war bereits gelöscht, als Rodolphus bemerkte, dass Bellatrix sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Das war echt ein ganz mieser Tag, der reinste Horror." murmelte die Hexe.

„Hhmmm…Ich weiß." kam die devote Antwort seitens des Zauberers.

„Merlin, war das furchtbar und dabei dachte ich, nach den tollen Gästen heute Nachmittag, es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen."

„Hab ich auch gedacht. Aber du weißt schon, dass wir bestimmt noch ein Versöhnungsessen mit den beiden einrichten müssen."

„RODOLPHUS!!!"

„Oh, doch."

„OH, NEIN. GANZ SICHER NICHT."

„Ganz sicher doch, sonst stehen sie wieder unangemeldet vor der Tür."

„Das tun die ohnehin schon immer."

„Deine Mutter vielleicht, meine nicht. Außerdem werden sie dann ihre Besuche einschränken, wenn man ihnen eine Möglichkeit gibt, hier überhaupt und mehr oder weniger gewünscht zu erscheinen.

„Das glaubst du selber ja nicht."

„Doch."

„Tzzzz…"

„Aber wir müssen sie ja nicht so bald einladen, wenn du nicht möchtest."

„Na gut und wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass du keine Möglichkeit hast dich zum Dunklen Lord zu verdrücken."

„Natürlich, versprochen."

Mit einem Lächeln gab Rodolphus nun seiner Frau einen Kuss, spielte mit ein paar Strähnen ihres langen Haars bis ihm die Augen zu fielen und murmelte nur noch ein: „Gute Nacht."

Eine Antwort bekam er nicht, denn Bellatrix hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft in Rennbesengeschwindigkeit einzuschlafen und das vor Rodolphus selbst.

Beide versuchten nun den schrecklichen Tag zu vergessen und von angenehmen Sachen zu träumen.


	10. Einkaufbummel

**10. Einkaufsbummel **

„Meinst du nicht, wir sollten hier noch gerade vorbeischauen? Ich finde, die haben so schöne Spielsachen und …" meinte eine begeisterte Hexe mit blondem Haar und zeigte aufgeregt auf ein Geschäft in der Winkelgasse.

„Narcissa !!!", kam prompt und mit drohendem Unterton der Einwand der schwarzhaarigen Dame, welchen neben der platinblonden Frau die Straße entlang ging.

Die Blackschwestern hatten bereits ein dutzend Geschäfte besucht und der Älteren der beiden Hexen taten bereits die Füße weh, ganz zu schweigen von ihrer chronischen Unlust mit ihrer euphorischen Schwester Einkäufe zu tätigen. Nicht, dass Narcissa bereits genug für ihr zukünftiges Patenkind eingekauft hätte, nein, jetzt zwang sie ihre Schwester noch zu dieser Shoppingtour.

„Was denn? Ihr müsst doch wenigsten genügend Spielzeug und desgleichen haben…ich meine...", setzte die blonde Hexe an, wurde jedoch jäh von Bellatrix unterbrochen, welche sich nun bedrohlich vor ihrer Schwester aufbaute.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Zissa. Wir rennen seit geschlagenen vier Stunden durch diese verdammte Straße, durch aber von tausenden von verdammten Geschäften und dass obwohl wir verdammt nochmal beide ganz genau wissen, dass mir so etwas nicht liegt. Meine Füße schmerzen mich, mein Rückrat bohrt sich durch meine Kleidung, mein Launenpegel ist auf dem völligen Absturz und wenn du mich noch in ein einziges Geschäft schleppst, weil seit MEINER Schwangerschaft bei dir irgendwas da oben zu rund läuft, dann schwöre ich dir vergesse ich mich hier und jetzt vor all diesen Leuten. Schwester hin oder her!", fauchte Bella gereizt und gestikulierte mit den Händen, aber vor allem dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand wild vor ihrer Schwester herum.

Narcissa, die mittlerweile wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben war und auf den drohenden Zeigefinger der dunkelhaarigen Hexe vor sich schielte, schluckte einmal kurz und versuchte ohne irgendwelche ruckartigen Bewegungen zu machen ihrem Gegenüber zu antworten: „Okay. Kein Problem, ähm… bitte entschuldige. Ich dachte, nur… also.., ach vergiss es…"

Einen Augenblick lang starrten sich die beiden Blacktöchter schweigend an. Narcissa fühlte sich schon etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen, dennoch musste sie letztlich zugeben, dass sie wohlmöglich ein wenig übertrieben hatte. Bellatrix war nun mal nicht die Art Frau, welche Stunden lange einkaufen konnte und schon gar nicht, wenn es sich um Schuhe, Bekleidung oder Kindersachen handelte.

Resignierend seufzte die zukünftige Patentante auf und hackte sich dann bei Bella ein.

„Komm, ich lad dich zur Wiedergutmachung auf ein Milchcafe oder was immer du möchtest ein", bot Narcissa an.

Immer noch etwas mürrisch, doch schon für ihre Verhältnisse, besänftigter ließ sich Bellatrix von ihrer Schwester mitziehen.

Die beiden Damen steuerten ein Cafe an und nahmen dort Platz.

Gemütlich war es in dem kleinen Cafe, in welchem beide Hexen schon seit ihrer Kindheit Stammkunden waren und ein gemeinsamer Freund von seinem Vater nun übernommen hatte.

Breit grinsend steuerte der Kellner, welcher auch zeitgleich Inhaber war, auf Narcissa und Bellatrix zu, als diese sich aus ihren Mänteln, Schals und Handschuhen herausgepellt hatten.

„Buongiorno, ihr Zwei! Scusi oder sagt man besser Drei?" grüßte Francesco de Cosimo und zwinkerte den Hexen charmant zu.

„Ciao, Francesco. Nein, sagt man nicht, es sei denn du möchtest dich jetzt umgehend unbeliebt machen" erwiderte Bella mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und ernstem Gesicht. Jedoch konnte sie diese Maske nicht aufrechterhalten und musste selbst grinsen.

„Was darf ich euch Gutes vorbeibringen?" fragte der Chef des Hauses und hatte bereits Schreibfeder und Block gezückt nicht ohne Grund, denn auch gleich darauf legt Narcissa mit ihrer Bestellung los: „Ich nehme einen Tee. Schwarzen Tee, mit Milch aber bitte nicht zu viel und zwei Stücken brauen Kandiszucker, wenn du jedoch gerade keinen Kandiszucker haben solltest dann bitte drei Stücke normalen Zucker und dazu hätte ich gerne eine Waffel mit Sahne… nein besser ohne Sahne aber mit Kirschsoße. Dankeschön."

Mit zwei hochgezogenen Augenbrauen notierte Francesco die Wünsche der blonden Hexe und schaute sie einen kurzen Moment nochmal abschätzend an.

Bellatrix indes war über ihre eigene Schwester überrascht, Narcissa schaffte es doch immer wieder sie doch noch zu ängstigen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie die Sonderwünsche ihrer Schwester schon doch ein wenig peinlich empfand. Gerade wollte die Todesserin gedanklich darüber sinnieren, wie man nur so kleinlich sein und solche Umstände Anderen bereiten konnte, als ihr einfiel, dass sie auch selbst noch bestellen musste.

„Für mich dann bitte, einen ganz normalen schwarzen Tee und ein bisschen von deinem einzigartigen Tiramisu.", orderte Bella grinsend.

„Selbstverständlich, die Damen. Bestellung kommt sofort.", bestätigte der Kellner und schon war er verschwunden.

„Sag mal, was wolltest du mir eigentlich über den gestrigen Besuch im Krankenhaus erzählen?", begann Narcissa neugierig zu fragen.

„Ah… erinnere mich nicht daran. Ich dachte, ich müsste platzen… Da schlägt der Heiler doch tatsächlich vor, Rodolphus und ich sollten einen Vorbereitungskurs für werdende Eltern besuchen! Tzzz… unglaublich…"

Kurz bevor Mrs. Malfoy nun lauthals loslachen konnte, biss sich vehement auf die Unterlippe. Doch ihrer Schwester entging die Belustigung in ihrem Gesichte nicht, was sich nicht gerade positiv auf deren Laune auswirkte.

„Und?"

„Und, was?"

„Na, geht ihr hin?"

„Hast du noch alle Irrwichte im Schrank? Selbstverständlich … NICHT!"

„Okay, beruhig dich wieder. Aber meinst du nicht, dass es vielleicht hilfr…"

„NEIN!"

Wieder kehrte Ruhe zwischen den beiden ungleichen Schwestern ein. Bis Francesco mit der Bestellung wieder an den Tisch trat und diese immer noch fröhlich lächeln servierte: „So, bitteschön. Ich habe mir extra viel Mühe gegeben für die beiden schönsten Hexen Weit und Breit."

„Vielen Dank, Francesco. Aber deine Bemühungen sind ganz umsonst, wir sind doch bereits verheiratet.", entgegnete Narcissa erklärend, als wüsste Francesco dies nicht.

„Ach, das ist doch nicht schlimm. Wen interessiert das schon. Bella weiß, wie ich das meine, nicht wahr?" plapperte der Zauberer munter weiter, setzte sich neben die Todesserin und legte den Arme hinter ihr auf der Lehne ab.

Bellatrix schielte zur Seite, hielt mit dem Löffel Tiramisu noch kurz inne und meinte süffisant lächelnd: „Dünnes Eis, Francescos. Ganz dünnes Eis. Darf ich annehmen, dass du weißt, was dir blüht, wenn Rodolphus das hier sieht. Ich erinnere dich nur ungern an den Sylvesterball von vor 2 Jahren."

Francescos Arm war schneller wieder verschwunden, als er hinter den Rücken der Schwangeren erschienen war und plötzlich hatte der gebürtige Italiener etwas furchtbar wichtiges zu tun, weshalb er wie von einem Hippogreif gebissen aufsprang und wieder in Richtung Küche verschwand.

Nun war es an Bellatrix breit zu grinsen und sich genüsslich über das leckere Tiramisu herzumachen, während sie erstaunt und natürlich neugierig zugleich durch ihre Schwester gemustert wurde.

„Sylvesterball? Vor 2 Jahren? Was war da denn?", hackte selbstverständlich Narcissa nach.

Die Neugierde stach die blonde Hexe bereits aus den Augen. Wenn es eine Hexe unter dem Himmel Großbritanniens gab, welche Narcissa Malfoy im Hinblick um das Erfahren und Weiterleiten des Klatsch und Tratsch der gehobenen Gesellschaft noch das Wasser würde reichen können, dann mit aller größter Wahrscheinlichkeit ihre Mutter Druella Black.

Mrs. Black hatte dieses wohl zweifelhafte Talent in Übermaßen an ihre jüngste Tochter weitervererbt.

„Das wundert mich eigentlich nicht, dass du das damals nicht mitbekommen hast. Du warst ja auch schnell genug mit Lucius vom Ball verschwunden und hast mit ihm lieber privat weiter gefeiert.", antworte Bella mit einem dreckigen Grinsen im Gesicht und stellte mit Genugtun fest, dass ihrer Schwester die Röte ins Antlitz stieg.

„Grrhm…wir hatten einige Sachen zu besprechen.", versuchte sich die Blonde schon fast patzig zu verteidigen.

„Ja, schon klar. Als hättet ihr noch irgendwas besprochen. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie das aussah.", prustete die Ältere los. Bellatrix bekam einen Giggelanfall und ihre Schwester versank fast im Boden. Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy konnte es gar nicht leiden, wenn auch schon mal in ihrer Klatsch und Tratsch verdächtigen Angelegenheiten gewühlt wurde.

Gerade als sich Bellatrix' Giggeln zu einem Lachanfall ausweiten wollte, stockte sie und starrte wie vom Blitz getroffen an ihrer Schwester vorbei.

„Oh nein!!! Bitte nicht!!!", entfuhr es der Todesserin.

„Was?", fragte Narcissa genervt, welche glaubt es sei immer noch wegen der Sache mit ihr und Lucius.

„Hah…die…"

„Was???"

Plötzlich schoss der blonden Hexe ein erschreckender Gedanke durch den Kopf. Aber das konnte unmöglich sein. Mit wachsender Panik beobachtete sie, wie ihre Schwester ganz bleich wurde und merkwürdigerweise versuchte sich immer kleiner zu machen.

„Das Baby? Jetzt sag mir nicht es ist soweit!!!", hackte Narcissa mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme nach. Als ihre Schwester nicht reagierte brüllte die Hexe schon fast: "BELLA!!!"

„N-Nein… schlimmer. Am besten du bist ganz still und drehst dich nicht um.", erwiderte Bellatrix, welche ihre Stimmer wieder fand.

„Ah… gut.", meinte die Angesprochene zunächst erleichtert, aber dann flüsterte sie nervös weiter: „Schlimmer? Was soll denn schlimmer sein?"

„Oh, ich würde mal sagen, dieses Monster von deinem Patenkind nebst nerviger Mutter, nebst noch nervigerem Vater und… bei Merlins schwitzigen Socken, die haben sich doch tatsächlich nochmal fortgepflanzt…noch so ein Ungeheuer! Diese Sippschaft schlendert gerade durch das Cafe.", flüsterte die Schwarzhaarige noch leiser.

Kaum hatte Bella geendet, weiteten sich Narcissas Augen ebenso, wie die von ihrer Schwester.

Die Rookwoods waren unterwegs.

Damals als die blonde Hexe die Patenschaft für den ältesten Spross ihrer oder besser gesagt Lucius' Freunde angenommen hatte, war sie sich über deren Tragweite nicht im Klaren gewesen. Durchaus liebte Narcissa Kinder, aber ihr Patensohn, war anders als Andere, weshalb sie recht froh war, dass die Rookwoods nicht mehr so oft, wie früher bei den Malfoys vorbeischauten. Bellatrix hingegen hatte, nicht nur eine starke Abneigung gegen das älteste Kind der Rookwoods sondern gegen dessen Eltern gleichermaßen. Was Narcissa ihrer Schwester im Hinblick auf die vergangene Ereignisse nicht verübeln konnte.

„Bella…"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß… wir müssen hier weg. Schnellstmöglich, es sei denn du möchtest, dass ich wegen den Rookwoods doch noch frühzeitig entbinde!"

Doch die Situation war nicht mehr zu retten, wie die Schwestern feststellen mussten.

„Ja, wen haben wir denn da? Schau mal Aurelius da ist Tante Zissy. Das ist ja toll.", tönte eine hohe Frauenstimme.

Beide Hexen zuckten automatisch zusammen.

„Ach und die liebe Bella ist auch da.", meinte wieder Mrs. Rookwood die ganz begeistert neben den beiden Schwestern mit einem Kinderwagen und der restlichen Familie im Schlepptau stehen geblieben war.

„Guten Tag, ihr beiden. Ist hier noch Platz?" grüßte nun Augustus Rookwood mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Narcissa brachte nun ein wortloses Nicken zustande. Die Frage nach dem Platz zu verneinen wäre äußerst unhöflich gewesen, obwohl sie schon förmlich Bellas Lieblingsfolterfluch in deren Augen lesen konnte.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war ließ sich Augustus Rookwood rechts neben Bellatrix nieder und Narcissas Patenkind und dessen Mutter sowie Geschwisterchen neben der blonden Hexe. Die Todesserin beäugte alles mit absolutem Argwohn.

„Ihr habt nochmal Nachwuchs bekommen? Glückwunsch! Muss mir wohl entgangen sein. Zumindest hat Lucius nichts erwähnt.", eröffnete Mrs. Malfoy das Gespräch.

„Ja, ein Mädchen. Giselle." erwiderte Mrs. Rookwood stolz und hielt das bestimmt schon 10 Monate alte Baby in ihrem Arm, welches in seinem schweinchenrosafarbenen Strampler auch wirklich aussah wie ein Schweinchen… oder eine gepresste Wurst, je nachdem… dachte sich Bellatrix.

„Nun, bei euch steht ja auch bald Nachwuchs an, nicht wahr Bella?" fragte die stolze Mutter und lächelte ihr typisches Lächeln, das nur der selbstverliebte Gilderoy Lockhart besser hinbekommen würde.

„-trix. Mein Name ist Bellatrix!" knurrte die Angesprochene, ging aber nicht weiter auf die triviale Frage Mrs. Rookwoods ein, sondern versuchte Rookwood jr. und dessen Vater gleichzeitig im Auge zu behalten. Im Grunde genommen hätte Bella nicht einmal sagen können, welchen der Beiden sie gerade am schlimmsten fand.

Der Fünfjährige stierte die ganze Zeit schon auf IHR Tiramisu und hibbelte auf seinem Platz hin und her, wohingegen sein Vater auf ganz andere Sachen starre.

Ein Grund mehr für Bellatrix ihre durch die Schwangerschaft an Größe zugenommenen Brüste zu hassen, strafte sich allerdings in Gedanken selbst, dass sie überhaupt einen Pullover mit Ausschnitt angezogen hatte.

Während wohl Mrs. Rookwood und Narcissa sich in Smalltalk verloren, Aurelius sich darüber Gedanken zu machen schien, wie er wohl am besten den Rest von dem Tiramisu bekommen könnte, realisierte Bella, dass sich Augustus linke Hand oder vielmehr sein Daumen in Kreisen über ihren Rücken bahnte, was der Hexe einen Brechreiz einbrachte, den sie nur mit Mühe und Not unterdrücken vermochte.

Just in dem Moment, als sich die Absätze ihrer Schuhe in Rookwoods Fuß bohrten und diesem deswegen beinahe die Augäpfel aus dem Kopf traten, nahte die Rettung.

„Ah, die Familie Rookwood. Schönen guten Tag.", grüßte schließlich eine weniger freundliche Stimme in die seltsame Runde.

„Rodolphus.", erwiderte Rookwood mit ansatzweise beängstigtem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Augustus.", kam prompt die eiskalte Retoure.

Mit einem tödlichen Blick, brachte Rod den anderen Zauberer dazu sich schnellstmöglich auf die andere Seite des Tisches zu seiner Frau zu gesellen.

Rodolphus hielt jedoch Bellatrix die Hand hin und sprach mit liebevoller Stimme: „Liebling, ich denke wir müssen leider schon gehen. Wir haben noch einen Termin."

Erleichtert ergriff Bella die Hand ihres Ehemannes, welcher ihr bereits gleich darauf gentlemanlike den Mantel anhielt.

„Willst du das noch essen?" fragte nun Rookwook jr., der seine Chance auf den Verzehr des restlichen Tiramisus witterte und zeigte mit seinem kleinen dicken Zeigefinger auf Bellatrix' Teller.

„Nein." antwortete die Todesserin, nicht minder gereizt, wie ihr Ehemann vor einigen Minuten.

„Narcissa, du wolltest uns doch glaube ich zum Termin begleiten, nicht wahr?", richtete Rod nun das Wort an seine Schwägerin, welche für einige Minuten die Befürchtung hatte, sie würde mit den Rookwoods alleine gelassen.

Schnell hatte sich Mrs. Malfoy mit einer dankbaren Miene aufgerafft und angezogen.

„So, denn. Es war mal wieder sehr entzückend sich zu treffen, Viviane. Augustus. Auf Wiedersehen." verabschiedete Narcissa sich eilig und hinterließ eine betretend dreinblickende Familie Rookwood.

Rodolphus indes bezahlte die Rechnung bei Francesco und er schaffte es sogar, trotz seiner Differenz mit dem Italiener von vor 2 Jahren, diesem Trinkgeld zu geben.

Zügig verließen die Drei das Cafe.

„Danke." hauchte Bellatrix erleichtert ihrem Mann entgegen.

„Ich kam wohl gerade im richtigen Moment.", erwiderte Rodolphus mit düsterem Blick. Er konnte es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn sich ein anderer Mann für seine Frau interessierte, egal in welcher Hinsicht. Der Todesser schwor sich bei der nächsten Begegnung mit diesem Schnösel Rookwood, dies nochmal zu verdeutlichen.

Narcissa ging neben dem Ehepaar und sagte nichts, denn immer noch musste sie die Kürbispasteten fertig werden, die Viviane Rookwood ihr an die Wangen geplappert hatte.

„Was wolltest du eigentlich hier?" fragte nun Bella, lediglich halb interessiert, denn irgendwas war nicht so wie es sein sollte.

„Ein paar Besorgungen machen.", antwortete der Zauberer, welcher zusätzlich zu seiner Einkaufstüte, noch die der Damen trug.

Plötzlich spürte Rod den festen Griff von Bellatrix' Hand an seinem Arm. Bleich und erschrocken war die dunkelhaarige Hexe wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben.

„Uff…"

„Was ist los?"

„Keine Ahnung, mir ist nicht gut. Es hat sich gerade so…. ughh…", presste die Todesserin hervor, während sie sich verkrampft mit einer Hand an ihren Mann hielt und die andere Hand an ihren Bauch legte.

Scharf zog sie die Luft ein.

„Es… fühlt sich gar nicht gut an…!"

Die leichte Panik in Bellatrix Stimme schien Rodolphus den Rest zu geben.

Gerade noch würgte er kurz und knapp hervor: „Entschuldige, Narcissa. Wir sehen uns später… im St.-Mungo."

Rod drückte Narcissa die Tüten in die Hand, nahm seine Frau in die Arme und apparierte ins St.-Mungo-Hospital. Viel zu viele Gedanken schossen dem Todesser, aber auch seiner Schwägerin durch den Kopf, denn eigentlich war es noch nicht an der Zeit für das Kind.

* * *

Review? *ganz lieb schaut*


	11. Angst

**11. Angst **

Unruhig und mit besorgter Miene schritt Rodolphus im Wartebereich der Notaufnahme des St.-Mungos-Hospital auf und ab. Seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, wartete er ganz alleine in dem kahlen und hellen Flur. Vor Minuten, für ihn selbstverständlich gefühlte Stunden, hatte der Todesser seine Frau in die Notaufnahme des Hospitals gebracht und nun war er alleine.

Unfassbar starte er wieder auf die magische Uhr an der weißen Wand gegenüber den Sitzgelegenheiten.

Wieder setzte Rodolphus sich, wie bereits mehrmals zuvor, um dann spätestens nach Ablauf einer Minute nervös aufzustehen und weiter hin und her zu tigern.

Die Situation war unerträglich für den Todesser. Niemand sprach mit ihm. Niemand klärte ihn auf was mit seiner Frau war. Er saß völlig alleine und hilflos in diesem Flur und dies machte ihn wütend. Wütend deshalb, weil er Angst hatte. Bellatrix war alleine unter Heilern und Schwestern, ohne Rodolphus ihren Mann an ihrer Seite.

Haare raufend hockte Rod auf dem Sitz. Viele Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf einer schlimmer als der andere. Doch plötzlich wurde die Tür zum Flur hin aufgerissen und eine Schwester kam herausgeeilt. Schnell sprang der Zauberer auf und stellte sich der jungen Frau in den Weg.

„Warten Sie bitte, könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie es meiner Frau geht. Ich weiß nichts und mache mir wirklich Sorgen.", raunte Rod mit leiser und kratziger Stimme.

Mit einem mitfühlenden Blick erwiderte die Schwester: „Ich bedauere Mr. Lestrange, Sie werden wohl auf den Heiler warten müssen. Mir ist es nicht erlaubt ihnen Auskunft zu erteilen."

„Verstehe.", flüsterte Rodolphus. Er ließ die Hexe ihren Weg fortsetzen und ging wieder ein paar Schritte hin und her.

Hinter dem Zauberer öffnete sich die Eingangstür des Flures, doch Rod drehte sich schon gar nicht mehr um, da er vermutete die junge Dame sei einfach nur wieder zurückgekommen.

Als der Zauberer jedoch das Geräusch von Schuhen mit eindeutig hohem Absatz vernahm, horchte er auf.

„Rodolphus, bitte entschuldige. Ich bin so schnell hier gekommen, wie es möglich war. Weißt du schon etwas?", fragte ein Frauenstimme, welche eindeutig der Schwägerin des Angesprochenen gehörte. Schon nachdem die letzten Worte ihre Lippen verließen, spürte der Todesser eine Hand auf seinem Rücken.

„Nein…", hauchte Rod. „Nein, ich weiß noch nichts und sie ist bereits so lange dort drinnen."

„Rod, du hast sie erst vor ein paar Minuten hergebracht. Ich verstehe ja, wenn dich das aufwühlt und dir das furchtbar langwierig vorkommen muss, aber hab ein bisschen Vertrauen in die Heiler des Hospitals.", sprach die blonde Hexe beruhigend auf ihren Schwager ein.

„Du weißt nicht wie das ist. Bella ist dort drinnen ganz alleine. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ihr gut oder schlecht geht… ob sie Angst hat, Schmerzen leidet oder Schlimmeres. Sie ist meine Frau Narcissa, ich könnte mir das nie verzeihen, wenn sie…", erläuterte Rodolphus völlig untypisch schon beinahe panisch. „Ich werde noch wahnsinnig…"

Narcissa wusste, dass ihrem Schwager sehr viel an ihrer Schwester lag, auch wenn das Ehepaar sonst emotional kontrolliert war und vor anderen dritten Personen nichts von ihren Gefühlen offenbarten. Bellatrix und Rodolphus waren stets ein eingespieltes Team, sie konnten auf Gesellschaften den Eindruck des nahezu perfekten Ehepaars machen, kühl und doch höflich im Umgang miteinander, doch niemand wusste je, ob dies nur manchmal Farce oder Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit war. Natürlich kannte die blonde Hexe ihre Schwester so gut, um wenigstens behaupten zu können, nein, um zu wissen, dass Rodolphus ihr ebenfalls viel bedeutete, was ihre ältere Schwester selbstverständlich nur unter Folter gestehen würde. Aber so war Bella halt, selbst gegenüber den Personen, welche ihr wirklich wichtig waren, ließ die Todesserin sich in den allerseltensten Fälle zu Aussagen hinsichtlich ihrer Gefühlswelt hinreißen. Bellatrix hatte ihre eigenen Methoden oder besser gesagt Art und Weise diesen Personen zu verstehen zu gegeben, dass sie ihr wichtig waren.

Die Malfoy legte einen Arm um die Schultern ihres Schwagers und dirigiert ihn auf einen der Sitze.

„Ich denke, du unterschätzt mich ein wenig. Immerhin ist sie meine Schwester, Rod. Du musst dich nur ein wenig gedulden. Wir wissen bestimmt bald mehr. Vielleicht ist es auch gar nicht so schlimm…nur falscher Alarm.", redete Narcissa weiterhin auf den Mann ihrer Schwester ein.

Nach ein paar Minuten Totenstille schwang die Tür auf und Dr. Roberts und ein weiterer Heiler, dessen Name die zwei Wartenden nicht kannten traten auf sie zu.

Schnell erhoben sich Rodolphus und Narcissa von ihren Sitzen. Während Dr. Roberts begann zu erklären, wurde Rod leichenblass im Gesicht.

„Gefunden? Was haben Sie gefunden?", stammelte der Todesser entsetzt.

„Kein Grund zur Aufregung Mr. Lestrange, es handelt sich um ... ", setzte Dr. Roberts ruhig an, immerhin hatte er schon so oft in der Laufbahn als Heiler solche Situationen erlebt, so dass es ihm nichts mehr ausmachte, wenn Verwandte von Patienten aufgrund ihrer Angst und Besorgnis aufbrausend waren.

Rod schnitt dem Arzt das Wort ab: „Was ist mit meiner Frau?"

„Nichts, Mr. Lestrange...", kam nun eine Antwort des anderen Heilers.

„Nichts? Wenn nichts wäre, läge sie wohl nicht hinter dieser Tür!"

„Mr. Lestrange, es kommt schon mal vor das selbst bei bester Ausstattung gewisse Sachen auch bei den regelmäßigen Untersuchungen in den ersten Schwangerschaftsmonaten nicht bemerkt werden. Es ist nichts was…", versuchte nun mit eindringlicherem Ton Roberts zu erklären.  
„Wenn sie nochmal sagen es sei nichts, dann vergesse ich mich! Sie lassen mich jetzt sofort zu meiner Frau. Ich habe die Faxen dick…", ereiferte sich Rod.

Nun ergriff Narcissa das Wort: „Rodolphus lass ihn doch wenigstens mal ausreden."

„Ich glaube es wird besser sein, ihre Frau sagt es ihnen selbst. Bitte folgend Sie mir, Mr. Lestrange.", brachte Dr. Roberts lediglich noch hervor, bei diesem besorgten Ehemann waren Erklärungen wohl nicht gerne gehört oder vielmehr war Mr. Lestrange gerade überhaupt nicht in der Lage in irgendeiner Weise Informationen vernünftig aufnehmen zu wollen.

Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken in verabschiedete Roberts den Kollegen und machte sich mit Rodolphus und Narcissa auf den Weg zu seiner Patientin.

Während des Gehens beruhigte sich Rodolphus wieder etwas, immerhin realisierte er jetzt erst, dass Bellatrix zumindest lebte und sie in einem Zustand sei würde um mit ihm zu sprechen. Dennoch stiefelte er dem Heiler mit finsterer Miene hinterher. Schon bald kamen sie bei den Patientenzimmern an, allem Anschein nach hatte man Bellatrix bereits aus dem Behandlungsraum hinaus und in ein anderes Zimmer gebracht.

„Bitteschön, Mr. Lestrange.", richtete der Heiler sein Wort an den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer und zeigte auf eine von vielen Türen des Flures. Dann drehte Roberts sich um und meinte schließlich zu Narcissa: „Wenn Mr. Lestrange sich nachher eher in der Lage fühlt mir zuzuhören, dann soll er kurz der Stationsschwester Bescheid geben, ich komme dann nochmal vorbei."

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Danke Dr. Roberts.", antwortete Narcissa höflich.

Das Augenmerk wanderte allerdings zu ihrem Schwager der noch etwas unschlüssig vor der Tür stand. Mit einem Mal hatte Rodolphus es doch nicht so schnell, wie man zuvor aus seiner Reaktion hätte schließen können. Unsicherheit, über das was ihn hinter dieser Tür erwarten würde, macht sich in dem Todesser breit.

„Geh nur, ich kann warten.", meinte Narcissa ermutigend. Kaum ausgesprochen schritt Rod bereits durch die Tür.

Er betrat ein helles geräumiges Zimmer mit einem einzelnen Bett. Als der Zauberer seine Frau erblickte, war er nicht sicher, ob er nicht vielleicht das Zimmer wieder verlassen wollte. Die Hexe, welche sich mit ihren schwarzen Haaren stark von dem weißen Patientenbett abhob, richtete nur langsam den Blick auf ihren Mann.

Rodolphus' Herz sackte ihm langsam in die Hose. Auf der Unterlippe kauend starrte er seine Ehefrau an. Augenscheinlich hatte sich auf den ersten Blick nichts verändert, ihr Bauch war noch immer rund, wie zuvor auch. Doch Bellatrix' Gesicht war blasser, als es ohnehin schon stets war und sie schien traurig zu sein.

„Hey", würgte Rod hervor und schluckte einmal schwer. Mit ein bis zwei Schritten war er neben seiner Frau und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante.

Bellatrix wandte ihren Blick von ihrem Mann ab und drehte den Kopf in die andere Richtung.

„Geh weg, Rodolphus.", meinte die Hexe nach einer kurzen Stille. Weitere Flüssigkeit bahnte sich ihren Weg über die angetrocknete Spur auf ihren Wangen.

„Was?"

„Geh weg, sagte ich. Bitte geh…"

„Bellatrix, ich…Wie geht es dir?"

Ein verächtliches Schnauben seitens der Todesserin folgte auf die Frage und mit einer hastigen unwirschen Handbewegung wischte sich Bellatrix die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Was ist denn passiert? Geht es dem Kind gut? Dr. Roberts sagte es wäre … eigentlich hab ich keine Ahnung… Hätte ihm wohl doch besser hören sollen.", gab Rod schließlich zu.

Bellatrix wollte nicht, dass Rodolphus sie schon wieder in einer für sie untypischen Situation sah. Die Hexe schämte sich für den Gefühlsausbruch, den sie schon wieder hatte. Wenn es eines gab was sie verabscheute, dann waren es Gefühlsausbrüche, die eine Schwäche in den Augen Dritter, aber vor allem in ihren Augen darstellte.

Rodolphus stand auf allerdings nicht um Bellas Aufforderung nachzukommen. Der Todesser ließ sich an der Bettkante nieder und zog nach einem kleinen Moment des regungslosen Sitzens sowie Stillschweigens, seine Frau in die Arme. Manchmal konnte er es nicht fassen, wie sehr die Schwangerschaft seine Ehefrau veränderte. Doch Rodolphus fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine „Nebenwirkung" der Schwangerschaft war oder ob nicht doch tief unter der sonst so unergründlichen Maske Bellatrix Lestranges's, eine Frau gab die zu solchen Reaktionen im Stande war. Hin und wieder erschreckte es den Zauberer, ebenso wie in der momentanen Situation, denn in all den Jahren, die er die stolze Hexe kannte, hatte er sie nie trösten müssen. Eine starke Frau brauchte keine starke Schulter zum Anlehen. Gefühle war schließlich eine Schwäche und für eine geborene Black völlig untragbar. So hatte sie ihm mal an den Kopf geworfen. Dennoch, so wie es aussah hatte Bella sich geirrt.

Erstaunt realisierte Rodolphus das Bellatrix sich an ihn kuschelte, ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Brust.

Der Zauberer sagte nichts, wollte sie den Anfang machen lassen, lediglich eine vorwitzige Strähne ihres rabenschwarzen Haares strich er ihr vorsichtig aus dem Gesicht.

Es sollten noch einige Minuten vergehen, bis die Todesserin sich überwinden konnte und das Wort ergriff: „Tut mir leid, dass ich so reagiert habe", begann Bella, „Ich weiß auch nicht so recht was in mich gefahren war."

Rodolphus hörte aufmerksam mit einem Hauch Verwunderung zu, bevor er etwas sagte: „Schon in Ordnung, Liebling."

Er hörte seine Frau schwer ausatmen, als habe sie etwas auf dem Herzen. Sanft strich der Todesser über ihre Wange und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Willst du darüber sprechen, was los war?", begann Rod wieder aufmunternd. Er beobachtete wie seine Ehefrau auf der Unterlippe herumkaute.

„Vorhin dachte ich eine Zeit lang wirklich fiese Sachen über dich. Ich…", versuchte Bellatrix zu erklären, doch dies gestaltete sich nicht so einfach. Ärger machte sich mal wieder in ihr breit, dass sie eine solche Schuld ihrem Ehemann gegenüber empfand und ihm nicht einfach ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, so wie sie es auch sonst bei jedem tat, das sagen konnte, was sie dachte oder in diesem Fall gedacht hatte. Ein wenig schämt sie sich auch dafür. Währendessen wurde Rod ganz anders, doch äußerlich zeigte sich dies lediglich in einem Stirnrunzeln, was nicht verschwinden wollte.

Dann sprach die Hexe weiter: „Dabei ist das nicht dein Fehler, zumindest nicht zu Gänze…"

Es war Bellatrix mehr als nur unangenehm mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen, aber sie musste und wer sonst als ihr Ehemann käme sonst dafür in Frage.

„Wie meinst du das?", hackte dieser nach, in seiner Stimme lag mehr Kälte als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Bella wurde unruhig in seinen Armen, er spürte die Anspannung ihres Körpers und doch war er gefesselt an den einzigen Gedanken, welchen er im Moment fassen konnte. Was wollte Bellatrix ihm sagen? Bei allem Verständnis, das er seiner Frau stets entgegenbrachte, so war es ihm ein Furchtbares auf die Kernaussage warten zu müssen, denn die Hexe tat sich sichtlich schwer dabei ihm etwas Bestimmtes zu erzählen. Wenn die Todesserin mit etwas hinterm Berg hielt, konnte dies nichts Gutes bedeuten, sonst hätte sie längst etwas verlauten lassen. Selten kam es vor, dass die Hexe nicht ihre Meinung kundtat, egal wie Andere diese dann auffassen mochten.

Als Bellatrix schließlich Rodolphus Frage beantwortete, war ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern: „Ich hatte…Angst… und in gewisser Weise bist du daran Schuld."

Die gesprochenen Worte hallten in Rod's Kopf nach, er schluckte doch seine Kehle war mal wieder wie ausgedörrt und daher brachte er kein Wort über die Lippen.

„Angst davor das Kind zu verlieren.", begann Bella wieder zu erklären und fuhr unbeirrt fort, ohne eine Reaktion ihres Mannes abzuwarten: „Ich schwöre dir bei Salazar und allem was mir heilig ist, ich hatte noch nie solche Angst. Ich meine, wäre hätte gedacht, dass ich, Bellatrix Lestrange, einmal Angst haben könnte und das wegen eines anfänglichen Blubberbläschens, was ich jetzt wirklich gerne mit mir herumtrage. Nicht, dass ich das ewig vorhätte, um Merlin's Willen, nein. Aber ich könnte es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn diesem Hosenscheißer etwas passieren würde. Als ich im Behandlungsraum lag dachte ich die ganze Zeit nur daran… genauso, wie ich daran dachte, dass du keine unwesentliche Mitschuld daran trägst, dass ich so empfinde. Ich habe mich verändert, Rodolphus. Das weißt du ebenso, wie ich es weiß. Es macht mich schwach, ich meine sieh mich an, ich bin die treueste Dienerin des Dunklen Lords…Ich habe mir geschworen niemals Schwäche anzueignen oder zu zeigen, das hatte alles bestens geklappt, bis du mich schwängern musstest!"

Rodolphus wusste zunächst auf dieses Geständnis über die Gefühle seiner Frau und dem indirekten Vorwurf seiner Person gegenüber nichts zu erwidern.

Mit einem Versuch bei Bella hinsichtlich der Richtigkeit ihrer Gefühle Zweifel zu streuen, trat Rod in ein ziemliches Fettnäpfchen.

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war ging es ihm eigentlich mehr darum, dass er sich von einer gewissen Schuld reinwaschen wollte. Zeitgleich nagte natürlich die Erkenntnis an dem Zauberer, dass seine Frau ihm die Sache mit der ungewollten Schwangerschaft noch nicht verziehen hatte und er fragte sich, ob sie das jemals überhaupt könnte.

Ohne über das, was er letztlich sagte nachzudenken, sprudelten Wörter über seine Lippen: „Tja, weißt du… grrhm…vielleicht liegt das einfach auch nur an den Schwangerschaftshormonen."

Es war so ziemlich das Dämlichste, was der Todesser hatte antworten können.

Aufgebracht warf Bellatrix ihrem Mann einen entrüsteten Blick zu, dieser sprach jedoch fatalerweise weiter: „Also ich meine, du bist ja sonst nicht so gewesen und vielleicht geht es nach der Schwangerschaft wieder… weg. In einem dieser Bücher für werdende Väter stand drinnen, dass die Frauen starke Stimmungsschwankungen haben. Naja, zumindest die ersten Monate… der Schwangerschaft… grrhm… wird bei dir wohlmöglich… ähm… etwas länger dauern… ich meine jede Frau… ist anders…o-oder?"

Rodolphus zuckte merklich zusammen, denn Bella warf ihm einen Blick zu, den ein Fleischermeister seiner lebendigen Ware zuwarf und genauso wie eine solche Ware kurz vor der Schlachtung fühlte sich der Todesser auch.

„Schon gut, ich bin besser still. Entschuldigung, Schatz.", bat Rod flüsternd und setzte seinen Hundeblick auf.

„Ich warne dich Rodolphus Lestrange, noch so eine Unterstellung und ich zeig dir mal zu welchen Schwankungen ich fähig bin.", erwiderte Bellatrix mit drohendem Zeigefinger vor der Nase ihres Mannes.

Wirklich unfassbar war das eben Gesagte von Rod für Bellatrix. Sonst war er auch immer sehr verständnisvoll und was war? Sie, die sie nie über Gefühle sprach, zumindest nicht sehr oft, sie, die sie sich niemals eine Schwäche eingestehen würde, hatte ihren Mann genau dies offenbart, ihm zeigen wollen, was sie tatsächlich empfand und dann so etwas, also wirklich…

„Es war doof von mir…", versuchte der Zauberer wieder mit der recht beleidigten Hexe ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„Allerdings.", kam prompt von dieser zurück.

„Ein Idiot, ich war ein Idiot."

„Allerdings."

„Bella, komm schon es tut mir leid."

„Hmpf… aus dir werde ich, glaube ich, nie schlau."

„Ich weiß, ich aus dir auch nicht, Liebling."

„Ich weiß."

Eine zeitlang herrschte Stille dann seufzten beide Ehepartner zeitgleich.

Rodolphus ergriff als Erster das Wort: „Was war denn jetzt eigentlich mit dem Baby? Geht es unserem Hosenscheißer gut?"

„Ja, es ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Ich dachte, der Arzt hätte dich schon aufgeklärt? Die Nabelschnur hatte sich wohl um den Hals gewickelt.", erläuterte Bella, während sie an einem der Knöpfe des Hemdes ihres Mannes rumspielte. Sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn es noch länger gedauert hätte, bis sie behandelt worden wäre. Ein Schauer durchlief die Todesserin.

„Was? A-Aber, jetzt ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Bist du sicher? Kann so etwas nochmal passieren? Ähm…tja weißt du der Arzt hat mit mir gesprochen…", begann Rodolphus zu schildern und ziepte sich verlegen mit der freien Hand am rechten Ohr.

„Vielleicht habe ich nicht ganz soooo drauf geachtet was er alles gesagt hat… grrhm…", gab er schließlich zu.

„Ach was? Haben wir uns wieder unnötig echauffiert, Mr. Lestrange? Könnte es sein, dass Sie daher nicht alles mitbekommen hatten, was relevant war?", fragte Bella nun mit dem Ansatz eines Grinsens.

„Wäre durchaus möglich, Eurer Ehren. Ich gestehe, dass ich wohl nicht ganz bei der Sache war.", entgegnete Rod mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Was für ein Frevel, Mr. Lestrange."

„In der Tat. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Das will ich doch stark hoffen."

„Sie können sich darauf verlassen, Euer Ehren."

„Sehr gut, dann werde ich mich nochmal als gnädig erweisen.", redete Bellatrix lachend weiter und gab ihrem Mann letztlich einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, ergriff abermals der Zauberer das Wort: „Weißt du, wir sollten uns schon langsam darauf einigen, wie wir die Kleine nennen. Oder meinst du nicht?" Sanft legte er die rechte Hand auf Bellas Bauch.

„Was heißt denn hier die Kleine? Woher willst du denn wissen, dass es ein Mädchen wird? Es könnte genauso gut ein Junge werden." entgegnete die Schwarzhaarige.

„Ja, aber ich glaube eher, dass es ein Mädchen wird."

„Nicht schon wieder diese Diskussion Rodolphus oder hat der Arzt dir vielleicht doch etwas verraten, was ich nicht weiß?"

„Nein, aber woher willst du wissen, dass es ein Junge wird?"

„Ich weiß es einfach. Nennen wir es mal Instinkt. Außerdem dachte ich immer, dir wäre es gleich welches Geschlecht das Kind hat.

„Also, ja schon aber… ach lassen wir das. Es führt nur zu Streitereien. Dann suchen wir also zwei Namen aus, wenn du es nicht wissen willst."

„Ah, daher weht der Wind, ja? Du platzt vor Neugierde, stimmst? Gib es zu.", grinste Bella ihn an.

„Wäre doch schön, wenn wir es schon vorher wüssten."

„Meinst du, ja?"

„Ja."

„Ich weiß, nicht Rod…"

„Überleg es dir, okay. Wenn du nicht willst, muss ich mich halt noch fast drei Monate gedulden."

„Hast du dir eigentlich Gedanken über den weiteren Paten gemacht? Wie wäre es mit Rabastan oder Antonin?"

„Mhmmm, das muss ich mir erst überlegen.", gab er ebenfalls grinsend zurück. „Was hältst du von Claire? Ist doch ein schöner Name…Helen oder Amelie gefällt mir auch gut…"

„Rodolphus!", meinte Bellatrix in gespielt drohendem Tonfall.

„Bellatrix.", antwortete dieser und konnte den Schalk nicht aus seiner Stimme verdrängen.

„Du bist unmöglich weißt du das."

„Ja, ich weiß. Deshalb hast du mich doch geheiratet, oder nicht?"

„Mhmm… nein eigentlich nur, weil du viel Geld hast und dich von mir herumkommandieren lässt."

„Du redest heute eindeutig zuviel, Mrs. Lestrange."

„Ist das so? Dann bring mich doch zum Schweigen."

„Nichts lieber als das.", beendete Rodolphus das harmlose Wortgefecht indem er seine Frau in einen zärtlichen Kuss verwickelte, welcher beide die Strapazen des Tages vergessen ließ.


	12. Bettgeflüster

**12. Bettgeflüster **

Die Zeit der vorweihnachtlichen Gesellschaften verging wie im Fluge. Im Hause Lestrange war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt.

Auf den Schock über den Aufenthalt im St.-Mungo-Hospital hatte sogar Druella Black davon abgesehen ihre Tochter zur Teilnahme an etwaigen Bällen oder anderen Gesellschaften zu drängen, wie sie es schon seit Bellatrix' Kindheit tat.

Diese war natürlich mehr als erfreut über die Auszeit von heuchlerischem Blabla und aufwendigen, engen und unbequemen Kleidern sowie dem ganzen anderen Mode- und Kosmetikwahn, der bei solchen Anlässen anfiel und hatte sich derweil gut erholt. Selbst Rodolphus musste zugegeben, dass seine Frau in letzter Zeit nicht mehr gereizt und aggressiv war, wie vor ihrem Krankenhausaufenthalt.

Ganz im Gegenteil sie hörte sogar auf das, was Rod ihr sagte, meistens zumindest. Bellatrix war seit dem besagten Vorfall vor ein paar Wochen wirklich schonend mit sich selbst umgegangen. Das lag zwar auch zum größten Teil daran, dass ihr Mann, ihr nicht viel Wahl dahingehend ließ. Rodolphus behandelte die Hexe zunehmend wie ein rohes Ei.

In den nächsten Wochen hatte Bella doch tatsächlich ohne zu murren jeden Termin zur Untersuchung überpünktlich wahrgenommen, selbst über den Assistenzarzt hatte sie sich nicht beschwert, welcher sie anstelle von Dr. Roberts, der gerade im Ausland unterwegs war, behandelte. Vielleicht lag es auch ein wenig daran, dass der junge Mann mit dem Namen Jonathan Corvin ein mehr als ansehnliches Äußeres hatte. Gut, dass Mr. Lestrange dies nicht beurteilen konnte, denn es war Rod nicht vergönnt gewesen, bei den letzten Untersuchen zugegen zu sein. Voldemort fehlte ein Mann oder besser gesagt eine Frau in seinen Reihen, auf welche er sich hatte stets verlassen können, nun mussten die Anderen im Inneren Zirkel der Todesser natürlich Mehrarbeit leisten, so auch Rodolphus Lestrange.

Welch ein Glück für den jungen Assistenzarzt des St.-Mungo-Hospitals.

Doch ganz vor Opfern verschont blieb Bellatrix natürlich nicht. In der Zeit der Abwesenheit ihres Mannes quartierte sich Druella Black bei ihrer Tochter ein. Die Todesserin hielt dies nicht nur für ein Opfer, nein, DAS war eine Strafe.

Nun ja, letzten Endes lebte die zukünftige Großmutter immer noch, wenn auch Bellatrix des Öfteren mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte der Versuchung nachzugeben. Letztlich war Druella aber doch ihre Mutter und so herrschte mehrere Wochen angespannte Stimmung im Hause Lestrange, die ihren Höhepunkt in beidseitigen Gehader erreichte.

Was für Bellatrix jedoch am schlimmsten war, die Schwangerschaft wurde von ihrer Mutter taktisch ausgenutzt. Wenn Druella der Ansicht war, dass ihre Tochter nicht so wollte wie sie sich das vorstellte, appellierte sie, bei Verlauf eines hitzigen Mutter-Tochter-Gesprächs, unerbittlich an die Gesundheit des Kindes, die ja schon einmal auf dem Spiel gestanden hatte.

Eine fatale Angriffsfläche, wie die Todesserin befand. Doch der Plan Druella Black's ging jedes Mal auf, was beide Hexen erstaunte.

So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sich natürlich auch restlos alle Namensvorschläge von Mrs. Black auf einer schier endlos langen Liste wiederfanden.

Als Rod nun nach einem längeren Auftrag wieder zu Hause ankam, staunte er nicht schlecht.

Nicht nur, dass er seine Ehefrau mit einem Buch für Kindernamen, für theoretische Vorbereitung auf die Geburt und einem Ratgeber für Mütter auf der Couch im Salon vorfand.

Daneben lag eine ellenlange Liste, auf welcher Bella wohl die Namen notierte hatte, die in die engere Auswahl kamen. Nur das eben diese Liste mit der „engeren" Auswahl ein ziemlich langer Bogen Pergament war, was den Hausherrn belustigte.

Das war jedoch nicht das Einzige, worüber Rodolphus positiv überrascht war. Allem Anschein nach hatten Narcissa und Bellatrix das Kinderzimmer eingerichtet.

Es war weder blau noch rosa, sondern so wie Bella es von Anfang an haben wollte, nämlich gelb. Aber es gefiel dem Todesser sehr. Auf die gelben Wände waren Bordüren mit kleinen grünen Schlangen gezaubert, das Kinderbett war in einem dunklen, rot-braunen Ton und sah sehr edel aus. Darüber schwebte eines der Mobiles, welche Narcissa vor Monaten gekauft hatte, selbstverständlich hatte sich Bella für das mit den Quidditchspielern und dem goldenen Schnatz entschieden, nicht einmal bei einem Mädchen würde die Hexe ein Mobile aufhängen, was mit Schmetterlingen gespickt war. So etwas kam Bellatrix Lestange nicht ins Haus. Auch von den Spielzeugen und Stofftieren war eine gute Auswahl von seiner Frau und seiner Schwägerin getroffen worden, wie Rod fand.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging der Zauberer durch das geräumige Kinderzimmer am liebsten hätte er gleich das ein oder andere Spielzeug ausprobiert, aber dazu fehlt noch eine oder ein kleiner Lestrange um dies perfekt zu machen.

Das Zimmer war fertig, es fehlte nur noch sein kleiner Bewohner, es wartete förmlich nur noch auf dessen Ankunft.

Zum späteren Abend wartete Rodolphus ungeduldig im Bett auf seine Frau, welche sich noch im Badezimmer aufhielt. Er war bereits kurz eingedöst, als Bellatrix endlich das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer betrat. Gleich war ihr Mann wieder wach und blickte sie etwas verdattert an.

„Ich war kurz eingeschlafen, entschuldige.", meinte er höflich wie immer.

„Kein Problem.", entgegnete Bella mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck, den Rod schon lange nicht mehr bei ihr gesehen hatte.

„Hey, was ist? Alles in Ordnung?", hackte er gleich nach.

„Ja, alles bestens, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass ich mich fühle, wie ich aussehe, nämlich wie ein Walross."

„Bella, du bist schwanger. Das ist doch völlig normal, dass man dann einen runden Bauch bekommt."

Die Hexe ging weiter auf ihre Seite des Bettes, zog sich den Morgenmantel aus und kletterte unter die Bettdecke.

An der Art und Weise, wie seine Frau die Decke zurückschlug, merkt Rodolphus bereits das sie keine besonders gute Laune haben konnte. Als sie endlich die richtige Liegeposition herausgefunden hatte, ließ die Hexe einen Seufzer vernehmen.

„Ich sehe nicht nur schwanger aus, sondern vielmehr als würde ich auseinander platzen."

„Also ich finde du siehst umwerfend aus. Ich mag deinen Schwangerschaftsbauch und auch die anderen Attribute, welche durch Schwangerschaft beeinflusst wurden.", erklärte er seiner Frau mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen im Gesicht, drehte sich ihr zu und platzierte sich so dicht neben ihr, das kein Blatt Pergament mehr zwischen die Beiden passte.

„Ich find das nicht witzig, Rodolphus.", entgegnete Bella.

„Es war auch kein Scherz.", stellte dieser fest und begann jede freiliegende Stelle nackter Haut mit Küssen zu bedecken.

„Was gibt das denn?", fragte Bellatrix irritiert.

„Weiß nicht… mal überlegen, ah… ich war so furchtbar lange auf Entzug."

„Vergiss es."

„Wieso?"

„Das geht nicht."

„Sagt wer?"

„Ich."

„Na, lass mich mal machen."

„Rodolphus, ich warne dich."

„Hab ich zur Kenntnis genommen."

„30. Woche Rodolphus und ich hab einen riesigen Bauch."

„Mhhmm…"

Der Zauberer ließ sich keineswegs von seiner Frau irritieren, zu lange schon hatte er auf sie verzichten müssen.

„Auh!"

„Was?"

„Es tritt."

„Echt? Lass mal fühlen."

Schon hatte Rodolphus seine Hand auf dem großen runden Bauch seiner Frau abgelegt und hauchte nach einer Weile ein Kuss darauf als er die Bewegungen durch die Bauchdecke spüren konnte.

„Ich liebe dich.", gestand er.

„Ich weiß.", kam die typischen Antwort von Bellatrix.

Einige Minuten blieben beide Ehepartner aneinander gekuschelt regungslos liegen, doch dann durchbrach Bella die Stille.

„Und deshalb wirst das auch schön lassen, was du vor hast."

Ein Lächeln schlich wieder auf Rodolphus' Gesicht und er machte mit seinem Tun dort weiter wo er aufgehört hatte.

Nach einigen Protesten und Diskussionen, gab die Todesserin schließlich nach. Doch kurz vor Vollzug des Akts hielt Rod dann inne. Bellatrix löste sich verwirrt aus dem Kuss, in welchen sie gerade verwickelt waren.

„Was ist?", fragte sie.

„Ähm… Bella, was ist wenn das Baby bereits sehen kann?"

„Was? Na und?!"

„Ja, nichts na und. Dann… dann kann es du weißt schon sehen, oder?", erklärte der Zauberer und seine sonst so perfekt einstudierte Gesichtskontrolle, wies eindeutig eine Schwachstelle auf, als sich ein Peinlichkeitsrosa auf die blassen Wangen des Todessers stahl.

Zunächst musste Bella grinsen, was sich jedoch doch schnell in Gelächter steigerte, das ihr die Tränen vorlauter Lachen in die Augen trieb.

„Wie jetzt? Du hast Skrupel? Ich fass es nicht…"

„I-Ich hab nur gedacht, wäre doch nicht besonders schön, wenn es … Nein, kein Skrupel, bloß Bedenken."

„Verstehe, dass ist ja auch nicht dasselbe. Dass es deinen Junior sieht, ziemlich ausgeschlossen.", wieder musste Bellatrix herzlich lachen.

Jetzt war Rodolphus beleidigt, er ließ seine Frau los, drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite des Bettes und schmollte. Die Schwarzhaarige rückte allerdings nach, legte eine Hand und ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ab und musste abermals schmunzeln, als sie ihren Ehemann brummeln hörte, er jedoch keine Einwände erhob, als sie sich ihm näherte.

„Du hast ja nicht mehr lange, Schatz.", meinte Bellatrix schließlich, hob den Kopf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Wieder ließ Rodolphus ein Brummeln vernehmen.

„Jetzt sei nicht so. Was soll ich denn sagen?"

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", hackte der Todesser nach, die Zeit der beleidigten Leberwurst war schnell vorbei.

„Weiß nicht, wir könnten uns endlich mal an die Namensliste setzen, was meinst du? Ach ja, die Frage wegen des Paten haben wir immer noch nicht geklärt.", schlug Bella vor.

„Ja, du hast Recht.", stimmte er zu, woraufhin Bellatrix von ihrer Seite des Nachtisches das berühmt berüchtigte, ellenlange Pergament holte und zauberte Rodolphus einen Stift herbei.

Aneinander gekuschelt gingen sie zusammen die Liste durch.

„Bellatrix?"

„Ja?"

„Die hast du aber nicht alle selbst in Betracht gezogen, oder?", fragte Rod nachdem sie bereits einige Zeilen gelesen hatten. Seine Frau blickte ihn entsetzt an.

„Nein!. Bist du verrückt? Sieh doch mal als würde ich William, Canopus, Richard, Tarek, Orion, Cygnus oder Draco vorschlagen. Das wäre der reinste Sadismus. Mutter und Narcissa haben auch ganz dezente Vorschläge gemacht wie du siehst. Leider kam ich nicht umher sie notieren zu müssen, du kennst ja Mutter. Was auch erklärt warum die Liste so lange ist."

„Ah, ich nehme mal an das Adele, Druella, Josephine, Elisabeth, Liliana, Morgane, Camilla oder Veronica auch auf deren Mist gewachsen ist, nicht wahr?"

„Allerdings!"

„Gut, dann können wir die ja schon mal alle streichen."

„Ja, bitte."

Rodolphus fuhr permanent mit dem Stift über das Pergament und strich nach und nach weibliche wie männliche Vornamen durch. Schon fast zeitgleich schüttelte das Ehepaar Lestrange den Kopf, als sie einen besonders fürchterlichen Vorschlag für den Namen eines Jungen, mit Sicherheit von Druella gemacht, fanden.

„Du meine Güte, da kann ich mich mehr als glücklich schätzen, als Mädchen geboren zu sein. Wenn ich überlege, meine Mutter hätte mir einen solchen Namen gegeben… da stellen sich einem ja die Nackenhaare."

„Mein Reden.", erwiderte Rod, dessen Augenbrauen immer noch vor Fassungslosigkeit hochgezogen waren.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde und etlichem Gähnen meinte Bellatrix : „Lassen wir es für heute gut sein. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, die Vorschläge von Mutter und Narcissa dürften soweit alle gestrichen sein."

Der Zauberer nickte und räumte alles weg, löschte das Licht und legte seinen Arm um seine Frau. „Rodolphus, wärst du sehr enttäuscht, wenn wir nicht deinen Bruder als Paten nehmen würden?", murmelte Bella, welche sich in so etwas wie Halbschlaf befand.

„Ich nicht, aber er bestimmt. Warum möchtest du das nicht?", hackte er nach.

„Naja, er ist halt so…Rabastan halt. Du kennst ihn doch und weißt wie er ist. Ich bezweifle, dass er der Sache genügend Ernst beimisst."

„Oh…und wen würdest du vorschlagen?"

„Antonin. Ich denke, er würde es wirklich gerne übernehmen und wird sich sicherlich freuen. Rabastan hat sich in letzter Zeit nicht, oft blicken lassen. Weder bei deinen Eltern, noch hier…nicht einmal die Einladung für Weihnachten hat er angenommen. Mal abgesehen davon, darf ich dich daran erinnern, wie er reagiert hatte, als du ihm sagtest, dass wir Nachwuchs bekommen?"

Tatsächlich war Rabastan ganz und gar nicht erfreut gewesen. Was Bellatrix damals erwartet hatte, wusste sie selber nicht, immerhin war sie anfangs ja selbst nicht sonderlich begeistert davon gewesen, aber seine Reaktion war nicht sehr freundlich geschweige denn höflich gewesen. Nein, weder Rodolphus noch Bellatrix hatten dies vergessen und erinnerten sich daher genau.

Doch im Gegenteil zu seiner Frau, wusste der Zauberer warum sich sein Bruder so daneben verhalten hatte.

„Nein, nein… belassen wir es bei Antonin, du hast Recht.", bestätigte Rod eifrig den Vorschlag seiner Frau, während sich sein Gesichtsausdruck jedoch verdüsterte.

Doch davon bekam Bellatrix nicht viel mit, denn sie lag bereits mit geschlossenen Augen an der Brust ihres Mannes.

* * *

**A/N: ** Leider scheint die Story nicht wirklich viele Leser zu begeistern... Woran liegt es? Feedback ist jederzeit gerne gesehen und für einen Autor hilfreich. Über eure Meinung, Lob, Anregungen und Tipps sowie konstruktive Kritik freue ich mich immer. LG


	13. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**13. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?**

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch! Und ob. Ist mir völlig gleich, wenn dies der Madam passt oder nicht."

„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden."

„Lass es doch drauf ankommen. Du apparierst nirgendwo mehr hin, außer vielleicht ins St. Mungo Hospital."

„Lächerlich."

„Mir gleich. Ende der Diskussion. Basta!"

„Himmel Merlin nochmal, Rodolphus darum geht es überhaupt nicht! Wieso zum Teufel muss das sein? Ich weiß ja, es gehört sich so…", argumentierte die schwarzhaarige Hexe, für welche die Diskussion noch nicht zu Ende war und fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Aber warum ausgerechnet hier. Deine Mutter müsste ihre Veranstaltung absagen oder umorganisieren und zudem quartieren sich dann wieder Personen hier bei uns ein, die ihre Gelegenheit für einen Kurzurlaub wittern, es ist wohl unnötig zu sagen, um wen es sich dabei handelt!"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt warum, weshalb muss du das immer mit mir diskutieren? Nimm es einfach so hin. Zudem habe ich bereits mit meiner Mutter gesprochen, sie kümmert sich um alles, du brauchst nichts zu machen, außer dir endlich einzugestehen, dass du nicht mehr apparieren sollst, im Sinne deiner Gesundheit und der unseres Kindes." gab Rodolphus Kontra.

Ein verächtliches Schnauben seitens Bellatrix unterstrich ihre Abneigung hinsichtlich des Themas der Unterhaltung. Letzter Satz ihres Mannes unterstrich mal wieder, dass er nicht wusste worum es ihr eigentlich ging. Die beiden Ehepartner führten eine hitzige Diskussion, die erste für das neu angebrochene Jahr, über einen Ball, Frühlingsball um genauer zu sein, so wie es in der Gesellschaft üblich war. Zumindest sollte dies das Thema sein, was Rod allerdings nicht wirklich mitgeschnitten hatte.

„Vielleicht denkst du mal daran, dass es mir unangenehm sein könnte.", stellte Bellatrix fest und war darum bemüht, die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme in Zaum zu halten.

„Bella, dann lass Mutter doch einfach den Ball ausrichten, er wird auch nicht zu groß und pompös, sie hat es mir versprochen.", argumentierte Rodolphus weiterhin mit der Teetasse in der rechten Hand und eindringlichem Blick.

Die Diskussion über den Ball würde für gewöhnlich kein Problem darstellen, wenn diese Veranstaltung nicht die Anwesenheit Bellatrix erforderte.

Bella war prinzipiell kein Befürworter solcher trivialen Gesellschaften der reinblütigen Obrigkeit, allein schon aus dem Grund, dass diese Bälle von Frauen wie ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwiegermutter heißgeliebt wurden. Interessanterweise fanden derlei Frauen eine Erfüllung in der Organisation dieser Gesellschaften und dem Zurechtmachen der eigenen Person zum entsprechenden Anlass. Schlimm genug, dass sich die Todesserin im normalen Zustand diesen Verpflichtungen als Reinblüterin ab und an ergeben musste.

Nun, würde Bellatrix Lestrange ihren momentanen Zustand wohl kaum als normal definieren. Sie hatte sich doch tatsächlich der Hoffnung hingegeben, wenigstens bis zur Niederkunft nicht mehr solche Gesellschaften besuchen zu müssen. Doch wie gut, dachte die Todesserin sarkastisch, dass ihre Schwiegermutter, immer so überaus tolle Einfälle hatte. Nachdem nämlich Bella ihr mitteilte, dass sie nicht zum lestrange'schen Frühlingsball erscheinen werden, da sie ja nun unmöglich apparieren konnte und somit Rod wohl alleine den Ball besuchen werde, hatte Helen Lestrange nichts besseres zu tun, als diese Veranstaltung kurzer Hand im Anwesen ihres ältesten Sohnes auszurichten. Ja, zu diesem Eigentor konnte sich die Hausherrin nur gratulieren. Besonders nachdem Rodolphus letztlich ganz begeistert von der Idee seiner Mutter war, der nicht einen Moment darüber nachgedacht hatte, dass das Vorschieben der Problematik hinsichtlich des Apparierens seitens Bellatrix' ihr eine willkommene Ausrede gewesen war um nicht auf den Ball zu müssen.

„Liebes, es wird allerhöchstens ein paar Stunden dauern und danach sind alle Gäste einschließlich unserer Eltern wieder verschwunden.", setzte Mr. Lestrange hinterher, als er im Gesicht seiner Frau gelesen hatte, welches eindeutig deren Abneigung und Widerwillen im Hinblick auf diesen Ball widerspiegelte.

Diese verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die typische Haltung, wenn sie sich auf eine längere Diskussion einstellte. Doch Rodolphus schien dies wenig bis gar nicht zu kümmern, denn er drehte sich auf der Stelle um und verließ unbeschwert mit seiner Tasse in der Hand den Salon in Richtung seines Arbeitszimmers.

Empört begab sich Bellatrix in das obere Stockwerk um ihrer Schwester eine Nachricht zu kommen zu lassen, dass es kurz vor Zwölf sei, denn sie müsse unbedingt nun eine gutaussehende Zeltplane kaufen, für den kommenden Frühlingsball ihres Ehegatten und seiner Mutter.

Auch dauerte es nicht lange bis die Rückantwort aus Malfoy Manor eintraf. Selbstverständlich erklärte sich Narcissa bereit mit ihrer älteren Schwester einen Einkaufsbummel zu machen. Wobei das Wort Einkaufsbummel bereits schon wieder Grund genug für Bella war, das Schlimmste zu befürchten. Exzessives Einkaufen stieß bei der Todesserin immer auf Unverständnis und Ablehnung ganz im Gegenteil zu Mrs. Malfoy, welche eben diese nur allzu gerne praktizierte.

Doch Rodolphus machte den Beiden einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Der Zauberer hielt es für keine gute Idee, wenn seine Frau schon nicht zu einer Veranstaltung disappieren bzw. apparieren konnte, so war dies auch für das Einkaufen absolut ausgeschlossen. Also organisierte Narcissa aus jedem guten Bekleidungsgeschäft eine Angestellte oder einen Angestellten, welche mit einer Auswahl an Kleidern im lestrange'schen Anwesen aufschlagen sollten.

Bereits nach einer guten halben Stunde und einem halben Dutzend Ballkleider später, stand Bellatrix schon kurz vor dem ersten cholerischen Anfall.

Mal davon abgesehen, dass ihr das ständige Umziehen, was natürlich auch noch länger dauerte als für gewöhnlich, absolut lästig war, beschränkten sich potenzielle Kaufobjekte auf die Kategorie Empirestil, denn dies waren die einzigen Kleider, in welchen sich Mrs. Lestrange nicht vorkam, wie ein Presswurst.

Letztlich hatte sich Bellas Auswahl auf drei und Narcissas Auswahl auf zwei Kleider beschränkt. Mit angewidertem Blick fixierte die Todesserin die mehr als fragwürdige Auswahl ihrer Schwester.

„Du denkst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich diese Kleider anziehe, Zissa.", zischte die Hausherrin bereits schlechtgelaunt.

„Wieso? Du kannst doch nicht immer fortwährend nur 2 Farben bei deiner Abendgarderobe zu lassen.", setzte sie entgegen, mit einem missbilligenden Blick auf Bellas Favoriten, welche alle samt schwarz waren.

„Stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich habe eine reichliche Auswahl an Rottönen, welche meine sonst schwarze Garderobe perfekt ergänzen und anders sollte es auch nicht sein. Es kann halt nicht jede Frau herumlaufen, wie alla Carneval de Paris.", entgegnete die Todesserin gereizt und machte einige Schritte auf ihre Schwester zu.

„Außerdem dachte ich eigentlich solchen trivialen Diskussionen seit meiner Hochzeit entflohen zu sein. Also mach hier jetzt bitte keinen auf Druella Black! Verstanden, Narcissa? Das werde ich nicht tolerieren.", setzte die Schwarzhaarige mit scharfem Tonfall hinterher.

Eine halbe Stunde später stieg Narcissa die Stufen der Haupttreppe hinunter. Die blonde Hexe wirkt sichtlich müde und erschöpft. Rodolphus wollte gerade nach den Damen schauen, als seine Schwägerin ihm schon entgegen kam.

„Narcissa, seid ihr fertig? Wo hast du Bella gelassen?", fragte der Zauberer lächelnd.

„Ja! Fix und fertig. Bella ist oben.", erklärte sie knapp und ging an ihrem Schwager vorbei in Richtung Ausgang des Anwesens. Recht irritiert blickte Rod ihr nach, mit einmal drehte die Blonde sich um und meinte im völligen Ernst: „Weißt du, Rodolphus, tue doch bitte anderen Menschen einen Gefallen. Wenn ihr beide irgendwann nochmals Nachwuchs bekommen solltet, setze Bellatrix bitte mit einem Schlafzauber die 9 Monate außer Gefecht, ich glaube das ist für alle Beteiligten am besten und es spart Nerven."

„Oh nein, Narcissa. Was hat sie dieses Mal gesagt oder getan?"

„Bella war schon immer ein Extrem, ich wäre nicht ihre Schwester, wenn ich dies leugnen würde. Doch diese Schwangerschaft… Rod, meine Güte, also es ist als habe sich all ihre Extreme intensiviert. Nun ja, ich werde jetzt lieber gehen. Auf Wiedersehen, lieber Schwager.", verabschiedete sich Mrs. Malfoy, nicht ohne einen mitfühlenden Blick auf den dunkelhaarigen Todesser zu werfen, der sich gleich darauf wieder auf den Weg zum Ankleidezimmer seiner Frau machte.

Ein dumpfes Klopfen an dem dunkelbraunen Türblatt, Bellatrix wusste nur zu genau, dass es nur ihr Mann sein konnte. Eigentlich wollte sie gerade niemanden sehen, nachdem sie sich mit ihrer Schwester gestritten hatte. Abermals klopfte es.

„Bella, darf ich hereinkommen?", hörte man gedämpft die Stimme Rodolphus'.

Die Hexe verdrehte die Augen, antwortete jedoch genervt: „Ja, komm rein."

„Hey", grüßte Rodolphus vorsichtig, als er das Zimmer betrat. Er konnte Bellatrix auf der Couch in mitten eines Haufen Kleider entdecken. „Hattet ihr Streit?", fragte der Zauberer ohne Umschweife und des Gesichtsausdrucks seiner Frau zu Folge hatte auch prompt ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Ja.", knurrte die schwarzhaarige Hexe.

„Willst du drüber re..", weiter kam Rod nicht mehr.

„Nein, will ich nicht. Nicht heute, nicht morgen und auch sonst nicht. Die fängt sich schon wieder.", grummelte Bellatrix.

„Oookay.", gab der Todesser langgezogen von sich, fragt sich jedoch in Gedanken, ob es wirklich Narcissa war die sich „fangen" musste. „Hast du dir ein schönes Kleid ausgesucht?"

„Jepp, ein schwarzes Drei-Mann-Zelt, darin sah ich nicht aus wie eine Presswurst."

Rodolphus, musste losprusten, verstummte aber augenblicklich als er Bellas Blick kreuzte: „Grrhm… `tschuldigung. Er setzte sich neben seine Ehefrau und legte den Arm um sie. „Schon okay, Schatz. Ich bin sicher, selbst in einem schwarzen Drei-Mann-Zelt, siehst du umwerfend aus."

Mit trotziger Miene sah Bellatrix ihren Mann an. „Es wird der Tag kommen, da wirst du bereuen mich in diese Lage gebracht zu haben, mein Lieber!"

„War das eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen, Schatz?"

„Beides!!!"

„Du willst gar nicht das der Ball stattfindet, richtig?", wechselte Rodolphus das Thema. Was Bellatrix ein Grinsen entlockte, da ihr Mann wohl wirklich auf der Leitung gestanden hatte.

„Ich bin begeistert, Rod. Tatsächlich habe ich den schnellsten der schnellsten Blitzmerker geheiratet der zu bekommen war. Ausgezeichnet.", erwiderte die Hexe, musste noch breiter grinsen, legte aber dann beschwichtigend ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter des Zauberers.

Rodolphus der wusste, dass seine Gattin ihn lediglich aufziehen wollte, lächelte vor sich hin und sagte nach einer Weile: „Tja, irgendwo müssen halt Abstriche gemacht werden, wo ich doch schon so gut aussehe."

„Wohl war. Verdammt heiß, trifft es eher. Aber damit kann ich leben."

„Wie nett."

„Das bin ich nur wegen der Schwangerschaft."

„Natürlich, du bist ja eigentlich gar nicht nett."

„Eben."

„Aber damit kann ich leben."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich!"


	14. Des Lebens Symphonie

**ANM.: So wir sind nun beim letzten Kapitel angekommen. Ein letztes Mal wünsche ich viel Spass beim Lesen.  
LG Lacrimosa**

**15. Des Lebens ****Symphonie**

Sonnenschein erstrahlte über den taufrischen Ländereien des lestrang'schen Anwesens. Mit müden Augen stand Rodolphus Lestrange auf dem Balkon seines Schlafzimmers. Die vergangenen Tage hatten ihn wirklich mitgenommen. Wer hätte auch vermuten können, dass die Dinge so verliefen? Niemand.

Seufzend lehnte der Zauberer sich gegen die Balkonbalustrade mit dem Blick auf das Zimmer. Ein Zimmer, welche bereits jetzt schon so voller Erinnerungen war und so viele Ereignisse miterlebt hatte.

Hinter sich hörte er plötzlich das Knirschen kleiner Kiessteine, die einen schmalen Weg von den Ländereien bis ans Anwesen zeichneten. Halb drehte sich der Hausherr um und sah seine Schwägerin auf das Haus zusteuern.

Narcissa hatte ihn bereits ausfindig gemacht: „Guten Morgen.", wünschte sie mit einem Handwink.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Rod zurück und schloss müde die Augen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick, schien es ihm angemessener, wenn er sich passende Kleidung anziehen würde, da schon Besuch eintraf.

Wobei man bei seiner Schwägerin wohl nicht mehr wirklich von Besuch sprechen konnte. In den vergangenen Tagen, war sie fast jeden Morgen eingetroffen um nach dem Rechten zu

sehen. Sicherlich wäre es praktischer, wenn sie gleich Vorort bliebe. Aber diese Entscheidung muss Narcissa wohl selbst treffen. Rodolphus war nur erstaunt über den Enthusiasmus, den die blonde Dame an den Tag legte. Der Zauberer kehrte in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück und sah etwas betrübt auf das Bett, welches gähnende Leere aufwies. Rod vermisste seine Frau.

Nachdem der Hausherr gut eine Stunde später, nach seiner Morgendusche, tadellos angekleidet in dem Zimmer stand, schritt er etwas nachdenklich hin und her, ehe er den Raum verließ.

Langsamen Schrittes stieg der Zauberer nun die lange Treppe hinunter immer dem leckeren Duft des morgendlichen Frühstücks hinterher, dass ihm ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte, während sich sein Magen über die immer noch gähnende Leere knurrend beschwerte. Den neuen Tagespropheten stibitzte er vom Sideboard in der Großen Eingangshalle und begab sich ins Esszimmer, dort war noch niemand anzutreffen, weshalb Rodolphus' anfängliches Lächeln sich in ein Grinsen wandelte, schnell eilte er zum Tisch warf die Zeitung auf die dunkel glänzende Holzplatte und verschwand wieder zurück in die oberer Etage.

Nach Geburt der Zwillinge hatte er das ursprüngliche Kinderzimmer vergrößert und ergänzt, denn eigentlich war nur von einem einzigen Kind die Rede gewesen. Durch einen Fehler, dieses Schönlings von einem Möchtgernheiler namens Jonathan Corvin, war die Existenz des zweiten Kindes bis zum Zeitpunkt der Geburt nicht bekannt gewesen.

Und so hatte er neben einem Sohn auch eine Tochter erhalten, zwar war der Todesser anfangs von dieser Information ziemlich überrollt worden, doch nachdem alles ausgestanden gewesen war, hatte ihn doch der Stolz übermahnt, was er – natürlich mit Bellas Zutun, wenn auch ihrerseits unwissentlich – zusammen produziert hatte.

Den Tag würde er wohl nie vergessen, an welchem seine Kinder das Licht der Welt erblickt hatten. Allein schon, da er beinahe seine Frau verloren hatte, was im Übrigen der einzige Grund gewesen war, warum sich Mr. Corvin die Radieschen noch nicht von unten ansehen konnte, denn gesetzt der Fall Bellatrix wäre bei Kräften gewesen … nun naja, Rodolphus wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was seine Frau mit dem jungen Assistenzarzt angestellt hätte.

Ganz leise schlich er sich an die Tür des Kinderzimmers lauschte kurz den Geräusch aus dem Inneren der Räumlichkeiten und öffnete langsam die Tür.

Niemand der Anwesenden im Zimmer registrierte ihn zunächst. Der Hausherr empfand dies auch nicht als störend oder unhöflich, nur allzu gerne nahm er die Rolle des Beobachters ein.

Dass im Zimmer Leben herrschte war unverkennbar. Auf der einen Seite kämpfte Bellatrix und auf der anderen Seite Narcissa, welche ihre Schwester bereits jeden vergangenen Tag zur Hand ging, bis diese wieder vollends auf den Beinen war, so die Aussage der Blonden.

„Oh, nicht schon wieder!", die Ältere der beiden Schwestern sprang schnell vom Wickeltisch zurück und konnte sich gerade noch so vor einem morgendlichen Pippistrahl ihres Sohnes in Deckung bringen. Augenscheinlich nahm sie sich sehr zusammen, während auf der anderen Seite ihre Schwester verkrampft versuchte ein lautes Lachen zu unterdrücken. Doch letztlich musste die frischgebackene Mama selbst Grinsen, als sie wieder auf ihren Sohn zuging.

„Manchmal glaube ich, du machst das mit voller Absicht, Freundchen.", in Bellas Worten schwang keine Art der Verärgerung mit. „Vielleicht sollte dir zukünftig dein Daddy die Windeln wechseln, hm? Der würde sich bestimmt freuen."

Ein kurzes Gequengel kam von ihrem Sohn.

„Wusste ich doch, dass du den Vorschlag toll finden würdest.", redete die Hexe weiter mit dem Säugling, während sie ihm bereits die neue Windel angelegt und ihm einen frischen Strampler anzog.

Ihre anfängliche Scheu hatte sie längst hinter sich gelassen, war sie doch besorgt gewesen dem zierlichen kleinen Geschöpf etwas anzutun bei dem Versuch es anzukleiden. Rodolphus konnte sich an dem Anblick nicht satt sehen, dennoch löste er sich schließlich vom Türrahmen und ging auf Bellatrix zu. Diese war gerade dabei ihrem Sohn das Gesicht einzucremen, was dem kleinen Mann ganz und gar nicht gefiel und somit einen weiteren Grund sah wieder zu Quengeln.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Ehefrau.", murmelte Rodolphus gegen den Hals, seiner Frau, auf welchen er einen Kuss hauchte, als er seine Arme von hinten um die Taille Bellatrix' legte. „Der Daddy hat die Verschwörungstheorie bereits mitgehört."

„Guten Morgen, Ehemann.", erwiderte Bella grinsend, drehte sich jedoch zu Rod's Enttäuschung aus der Umarmung. Irgendwie hatte sie seitdem die Kinder auf der Welt waren nicht mehr soviel Zeit für ihn. Der Zauberer kam sich manchmal richtig vernachlässigt vor, er hoffte mit der Zeit würden sich diese „Anwandlungen" legen.

„So, meine Lieblingsnichte wäre dann auch soweit.", meldete Narcissa sich zu Wort und trug die Kleine vorsichtig hinüber zu ihren Eltern. „Zissa, sie ist ja auch deine einz- … ach vergiss es.", begann Bella. Eigentlich hatte sie sagen wollen, dass es die einzige Nichte war die ihre jüngste Schwester hatte, doch ganz so richtig war dies nun nicht. Denn Andromedas Tochter Nymphadora, war schließlich auch eine Nichte, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Auch wenn ihre Schwester sich bereits vor Jahren von der Familie losgesagt hatte. Soweit Bellatrix sich erinnern konnte musste Nymphadora nun mittlerweile 5 Jahre alt sein.

Kurze peinliche Stille legte sich zwischen die beiden Schwestern, welche durch Rodolphus unterbrochen wurde: „Na dann, komm mal her, Prinzessin." begann der Zauberer und streckte die Arme nach seiner Tochter aus, die ihm nun durch seine Schwägerin überreicht wurde. Stolz trug der Todesser seine Tochter auf dem Arm, wobei er mit einer Hand ihr kleines Köpfchen stützte, auf das er ein Küsschen platzierte. Immerhin war er jetzt so etwas, wie der Babyprofi.

„Dann sollten wir mal aufbrechen, hier wird nämlich jemand sehr ungehalten aufgrund des fehlenden Frühstücks.", meinte Bellatrix, die nun ihrerseits den anderen Zwilling auf dem Arm trug und versucht ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Ganz die Mama.", entgegnete Rodolphus mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, als er gleich hinter Narcissa das Zimmer verließ.

„Wie jetzt?"

„Na, das muss er ja wohl von dir haben… Gleich morgens als erstes nach dem Frühstück brüllen."

„Tzzzz... Hör einfach nicht auf deinen Daddy, der hat gar keine Ahnung, wie wichtig so ein Frühstück ist."

„Huih… auf in den Kampf…auf zur Raubtierfütterung.", kommentierte Mr. Lestrange abermals.

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde sah es am Esszimmertisch aus, als habe dort tatsächlich ein Kampf gewütet, stellte man dies zumindest in Vergleich, wie es früher einmal gewesen war.

„Nun, ich danke für das ausgezeichnete Frühstück, aber ich werde mich so langsam aber sicher mal wieder auf den Heimweg machen.", kündigte Narcissa an. „Ich kann euch schließlich nicht Tag für Tag auf der Pelle hängen, auch wenn ich nur ungern auf meine reizende und zum Knuddeln süße Nichte und Neffen verzichte. Aber keine Sorge, ich komme wenigstens einmal pro Woche vorbei."

„War das eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen?", witzelte Bellatrix und fing sich einen bösen Blick ihrer Schwester ein. „Reg dich ab, war nur ein Witz."

„Haha… sehr lustig.", schoss die Blonde zurück.

Ein lauteres Räuspern seitens Rodolphus unterbrach die beiden zänkischen Schwestern. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie eure Eltern das ausgehalten habe.", stellte er fest.

Stille. Bella und Zissa konnte so unterschiedlich sein, wie sie wollten, aber im Grunde genommen war sie doch wie Pech und Schwefel. „Bitte entschuldige. Ich freu mich natürlich wenn du deine versprochene Drohung war machst.", meinte Bellatrix.

„Du bist manchmal wirklich unglaublich.", gab Narcissa zurück. Nach einigen Sekunden des gegenseitigen grimmigen Anstarrens mussten die Schwestern doch wieder grinsen. Nachdem die blonde Hexe nun den Heimweg angetreten hatte, dauerte es keine halbe Stunde und Bellatrix' Haut am linken Unterarm brannte ungeheuerlich. Es war das dunkle Mal, was ihr verdeutlichte, dass ihr Herr und Meister der Dunkle Lord ihre Anwesenheit verlangte.

„Hier!", schnell drückte sie ihrem Ehemann ihre Tochter in den freien Arm, mit der sie gerade unterwegs ins Bad war und fertigte seinen Bambi-Blick mit der Erklärung: „Der Dunkle Lord." ab. Da stand er nun, Daddy Rodolphus, mit seinen beiden Kindern, jeweils eines auf einem Arm und blickte wie ein paralysierter Bergtroll seiner Frau hinterher.

Allem Anschein nach wurde er nicht zu seinem Meister gerufen, sondern würde wohl heute der „Hausmann" sein, es ängstigte ihn schon etwas. Keine Frau Zuhause, keine Schwägerin, nur die angestellten Hauselfen, welche ohnehin keine Ahnung von Babys hatten.

„So ihr beiden Zwerge, da haben wir dann heute wohl sturmfrei, was? Mal sehen was wir so anstellen…"

Als Bellatrix Lestrange endlich das heimische Anwesen erreichte, war es bereits später Abend und Dunkelheit hatte sich über die Ländereien gelegt.

Sie war erschöpft, nach der morgendlichen Besprechung mit ihrem Meister, welcher er lange und ausgiebig gestaltet hatte, war sie dem Auftrag nachgekommen, den sie hatte ausführen sollen. Anschließend war sie – so wie es üblicherweise gehandhabt wurde – abermals zu ihrem Meister zurückgekehrt, dem über die erfolgreiche Erfüllung des Auftrags zu berichten war.

Leise begab sich die Hexe von der Eingangshalle durch die untere Etage des Anwesens, konnte dort jedoch niemanden ausfindig machen, daher schlich sie die lang geschwungene Treppe hinauf und weiter zum Kinderzimmer. Ganz vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür.

Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf das Gesicht der Hexe, dass Personen außerhalb ihrer kleinen Familie selten zu sehen bekamen. Das dämmerige Licht, welches von einer kleinen magischen Schlummerlampe ausging und das Zimmer in einen warmen orangefarbenen Ton hauchte machte die Szenerie noch schöner anzusehen. Rodolphus saß auf einem bequemen Sessel zwischen den beiden Kinderbettchen, die er ganz dicht herangerückt hatte. Ihr Mann schien zu schlafen. Mit halboffenem Mund, zwei Spucktüchern über jeder Schulter und einem Kinderbuch auf den Beinen machte er einen lustigen aber auch hinreißenden Eindruck, dem sich selbst Mrs. Lestrange nicht verwähren konnte. Langsam und leise, wie auf Katzenpfoten, ging Bellatrix auf ihren Ehemann zu, sanft nahm sie ihm die kleine Teeflasche aus der linken Hand, welche bereits bedrohlich nach unten gerutscht war bevor diese auf den Boden schlagen konnte. Einen kurzen Moment beobachtete sie Rod, der etwas Unverständliches im Schlaf nuschelte, dann versuchte Bella den Schnuller von dem Zeigefinger der rechten Rand zu lösen, was sich um einiges kniffliger gestaltete, als gedacht.

Ein Brummeln und … er war wach. Mit einem Grinsen wurde der verschlafene Rodolphus begrüßt. Nach einem kurzen Augenrimmeln erhob sich der Zauberer aus dem Sessel, während seine Frau ihn auch um die beiden Spuktücher erleichterte, packte er das Kinderbuch zusammen und legte es hinter sich in die Sitzgelegenheit.

Ihren Mann an einer Hand fassend schaute Bella nochmal nach dem Rechten in jeder Wiege, nur um zum wiederholten Mal festzustellen, dass dies die schönste Kinder waren die die Welt gesehen hatte. „Sie sind ganz lieb gewesen, zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie dann doch merkten, dass du nicht gleich wieder kommst und sie ihren Daddy ganz für sich hatten.", murmelte Rod seiner Frau ins Ohr. Bella quittierte dies mit einem erneuten Grinsen und zog ihren Mann hinter sich her, raus aus dem Zimmer.

Kaum waren beide im eigenen Schlafzimmer angekommen musste die Dunkelhaarige losgiggeln. „Du siehst aus als hättest du mit einer Horde Zwerge gekämpft."

„Naja, ist ja auch fast treffend, wobei es nur zwei Zwerge waren.", entgegnete Rod lächelnd und öffnete Bella ihr Kleid am Rückenverschluss.

„Rod!"

„Was denn?", fragte der Angesprochene mit eindeutigem Schalk in der Stimme während er seine Frau bereits in eine Umarmung geschlossen hatte.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich so in unser Bett lasse?"

Seufzend ließ der Zauberer seine Frau los, es war furchtbar, seit die Kinder da waren spielte er nur noch die 2. Flöte.

Bella hatte sich indes von ihrem Ehemann gelöst, auf das Ende des Bettes gesetzt und blickte ihren Mann von unten an. Allem Anschein nach war er aufgrund der „Ablehnung" gekränkt, auch wenn es gar keine Ablehnung hatte sein sollen.

„Rod, das ist Babykotze und das ist Undefinierbar Nr. 1, da ist wieder Babykotze und hier Undefinierbar Nr. 2…", zeigte die Hexe nun die Spuren auf seinem Hemd, während ihr Mann mit einem Orang-Utan-Gesicht diese Spur verfolgte, welche ihm sogar nicht aufgefallen war.

„Und was das ist, will ich erst gar nicht vermuten…", setzte sie hinterher und hob an einem Finger ihres Mannes den rechten Unterarm dessen hoch, an welchem ein Geschmier war, dass wirklich so aus sah, als … - sparen wir uns einfach an dieser Stelle weitere Versuche einer Definition.

„O-oh.", kam es langsam von Mr. Lestrange, der sich nun darüber bewusst wurde, dass er in einem besseren Zustand, wohlmöglich doch heute noch eine Chance bei seiner Frau haben könnte.

Wie ausgewechselt, sprang er umher, aus den Schuhen heraus, riss sich das Hemd vom Leib und während des Öffnen des Gürtels seiner Hose und dem hüpfenden Weg Richtung Badezimmer rief er noch: „Bin gleich wieder da! Nur ein paar Sekunden! Bleib genauso wie du bist!"

Noch einmal kam er zurück: „Und wehe du ziehst dich aus, das ich mein Job heute." Schon war er wieder verschwunden.

Lachend wartete Bellatrix geduldig auf ihren Mann, nach einer Weile ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen auf das angenehme Weich des Ehebettes. Während die Zeit langsam verstrich sinnierte sie über ihr Leben.

Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass es so kommen könnte, wie es gekommen war.

Niemals hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, Mutter zu werden, hatte sie doch geschworen es niemals soweit kommen zu lassen.

Doch das Leben war nun mal nicht ins kleinste Detail zu planen, nicht jede Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich und manchmal wurde das Unvorhersehbare zur Überraschung, die Überraschung zu einer Bereicherung und diese ein wunderbares Zugeständnis des Glücks.

Man durfte sich ruhig auf solche Dinge im Leben freuen oder ihnen zumindest, obgleich einer Reihe von Umständlichkeiten, offen entgegen sehen.

Im Falle der schwarzmagischen Hexe hatte sich dies gleich mehrmals bewahrheitet, doch umso schöner und bereichernder, wie sie fand. Das Ergebnis dieser persönlichen black-lestrange'schen Odyssee lag ein Zimmer weiter in zwei Kinderbetten, ihr Sohn Etienne Antares und ihre Tochter Helena Astoria.

Es würden sicherlich noch ähnlich schwiege Situationen auch zukünftig zu meistern sein.

Doch, wenn es eines gab was Bellatrix Lestrange in den vergangenen Monaten gelernt hatte so war es:

Erwarte stets das Unerwartete.

Ein leises Schließen der Zimmertür vernahm die Hexe am Rande, flink setzte sie sich auf und erblickte den halbnassen Ehemann lediglich mit einem Tuch um die Hüften bekleidet.

„Schon besser, viel besser.", bekundete sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Warte ab bis das Handtuch fällt, Schatz.", kam es selbstsicher von Rodolphus.

„Du glaubst tatsächlich mich noch beeindrucken zu können, ja?"

Unter Gelächter und Gerangel schaffte das Ehepaar es bis mitten aufs Bett, während Mr. Lestrange bereits schnell und geschickt dafür gesorgt hatte, dass seine Frau nicht mehr allzu viel am Leibe trug. Über ihrer Hüfte kniend, löste er schließlich das Handtuch und ließ es bedeutungsvoll neben dem Bett hinunterfallen.

„Herausforderung angenommen, Mrs. Lestrange."

„Dito, Mr. Lestrange."

**- THE END -**

**Widmung:**

Dieses letzte Kapitel möchte ich gerne zwei Personen widmen:

**o Jenny **(Harlow Black/Petrelli) die mir bei der Namensfindung der Zwillinge eine große Hilfe gewesen ist. Vielen Dank dafür. ;-)

**o** Und ganz wichtig an dieser Stelle zu erwähnen ist wohl die liebe **Lena**, welche sich unermüdlich sowie heldenhaft meine Zweifel hat anhören müssen und mich mit ihrem Feedback immer dann besonders motiviert hat, wenn es mir mal schwer gefallen ist weiter zu schreiben. Vielen Dank dafür und dass du immer ein offenes Ohr für mich hast.

**Nachwort: **

Ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass ich dem Ende dieser Geschichte mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge entgegen getreten bin. Es ist meine erste FanFiction, die ich nun zu Ende gebracht habe, es war mir jeder Zeit eine Ehre den Lesern eine Freude zumachen, welche an dieser Story Gefallen gefunden haben.

Vielen Dank bei allen Reviewschreibern und allen anderen Lesern, ungeachtet dessen, ob sie nun ihr Feedback hinterlassen haben oder nicht.

Ich hoffe, das Lesen dieser Geschichte hat euch Spass und Freude bereitet, wie mir das Schreiben eben dieser.

Viele Grüße

Lacrimosa

* * *


End file.
